One Shot Man
by Darckbladerap
Summary: -Tatsumaki estaba en casa con la cabeza vendada-Ese tipo..-En su mente se vio a Saitama siendo arrastrado por Tatsumaki,luego lanzado y atacado de tantas formas y el solo se cubría sin defenderse,era obvio que no le podía ganar,aunque odiaba admitirlo,pero aquí en la oscuridad de su casa,en su cuarto en silencio y con la puerta cerrada nadie la escuchará,nadie sabrá de sua debili
1. chapter 1

-Tatsumaki estaba en casa con la cabeza vendada-Ese tipo..-_En su mente se vio a Saitama siendo arrastrado por Tatsumaki,luego lanzado y atacado de tantas formas y el solo se cubría sin defenderse,era obvio que no le podía ganar,aunque odiaba admitirlo,pero aquí en la oscuridad de su casa,en su cuarto en silencio y con la puerta cerrada nadie la escuchará,nadie sabrá de sua debilidades...Como pudo perder..De nuevo?! Sí que no fue golpeada,pero porque él no quiso,si la fuese golpeado..Quizo pensar en que tan solo era muy resistente,pero luego lo vio salir de la tierra y rompiendo el suelo con su cuerpo,caminando como si nada,para peor de todo..impidió que el equipo Blizzard la golpeara...! Evitó que su hermana ganará de algún modo,evitó esto..La defendió aunque lo disfrazo!! Es tan humillante,que siente un enojo enorme_-Ese maldito miser-miserable!! Debe morir!!-_Gritaba ella haciendo flotar todo en su cuarto y haciendo que los espejos se quebraran de golpe a sus gritos,los cuales ahogó en su almohada con dolor,al sentir sus heridas abrirse de nuevo..Si sigue así no llegará muy lejos,pero es este incierto que la tiene con un desacuerdo hacia ella misma,se siente asqueada,pero intrigada...-_Como es posible!? Porque?! Si es un rango inferior a mi,porque pudo?!-_Grito ella molesta sintiendo sangre correr por su cara-_Primero ese tipo monstruo...Luego el otro..Ahora Saitama,yo soy la más fuerte del mundo!! Como se atreven?? Sucumbiran ante el poder del Tornado del terror!!-_Gritaba ella con venas palpitantes en su cara y atrevió??!-_Tatsumaki recordó cuando la apego a su pecho-_No me quizo ni golpear una vez,solo darme una lección y ni si quiera logré soltar mi mano por mi misma,claro..Que no puedo dar mi 100% con mis heridas así...-_Tatsumaki se quito su vestido negro habitual y quedó desnuda en la cama-_Ella miro aquel espejo roto-_Tss..Maldición..-_Esta miro su cuerpo,sus piernas...Tenían aún algunos raspones de aquellas peleas..-_

-Mi cuerpo...Dañado por esos tipos... Aunque ese calvo no me golpeó..Algo me duele...-_Dijo pegando su puño en su pecho-_Porque?! Se supone que soy la más fuerte!! Porque sucede esto?-_Decia llorando y llevando su mano izquierda a su cara-_Esto no puede estar pasando,soy la más fuerte...-_Decía ella-_No me golpeaste en carne,pero me golpeaste el corazón!! Mi alma está destrozada!! Ma-maldicion..-_Ella se llevó ambas manos a su cara para luego llorar intentando ahogar sus llantos con solo cerrar su boca fuertemente,pero por más que crujia sus dientes y intentaba no caer en llanto,un soyoso sonido se le escapaba..-_

-soy la más fuerte..-_Decia llorando fuertemente-_Blast...Que harías tu?!-_Pregunto Tatsumaki al aire llorando-_Cuando volverás para ayudarme?!!

-Lejos de ahí,en los cuarteles de la asociación en uno de sus apartamentos,Saitama lavaba su ropa-_Creo que estos últimos días,todo a sido un desastre tras otro..-_Dijo él-_Esas niña,de pelo verde...-_

(-Apenas puedes caminar,quieres ayuda?

-Ni me molestes!! Largate no necesito tu ayuda! Si estuviera a mi 100% de venceria rápido!!-)

-Saitama rasco su mejilla mientras recordaba-_Que acaso todos los héroes,son unos cabeza hueca? Se supone que son héroes,pero aquí actúan a como quieran sin importar su entorno o el bienestar de los demás, realmente me pone a pensar...-_Saitama término sus tareas-_

-Me pregunto,que estará haciendo Genos en este momento, posiblemente este espiandome o algo así desde el otro cuarto...-_Decia esté sentandose-_De igual modo...Dudo que tenga mucho que escuchar de mi...-_Dijo esté mirando la TV-_

-Saitama salió dos días después de casa-_

-Él llevaba su traje de héroe-_Cuando miro sobrevolando el lugar a aquella peliverde molesta de la otra vez-_

-Oh? Ahí va...-_Dijo él mirando hacia arriba,ella por unos momentos volteo y miro a Saitama-_

-(Que?! Ese tipo?!)-_Ella se enojo y quitó su mirada de él y se alejó rápido,mientras Saitama la saludaba desde lejos-_

-Oh? No me habrá visto,supongo..._-Dijo él dirigiéndose a la salida de estas enormes instalaciones-_

-Tatsumaki estaba encima de uno de estos enormes edificios-_Juhm! Estúpido calvo!! Míralo, ahí..tranquilo,se atrevió a saludarme!? Aún siendo enemigos?!!-_Grito ella-_La organización de héroes tendrá que esperar,es hora de acabar con él de una vez por todas..Con mi nueva técnica..-_Dijo Tatsumaki saltando del edificio y elevandose,para salir disparada hacia dónde estaba Saitama, pero al llegar estaba la puerta cerrada y ya no parecía estar en ningún lugar-_

-Ella se acercó y tocó la puerta-_

-Uhm? Oye!! Si estás ahí sal! Cobarde!!-_Grito ella-_

-Genos salió del otro lado y miro a Tatsumaki-_Tornado? Sensei salió hace ya unos minutos..Huelo tus hormonas desde aquí,será mejor que uses precauciones..

-Precausiones..? Hormonas?! Estúpido Ciborg!!-_Grito ella enojada apuntando su mano hacia él-_

-Algunas personaa pasaban frente a ese complejo de apartamentos,miraban a Tatsumaki fijamente-_-Esta atacando un héroe?

-Eso parece,pero porque un héroe dañaria a otro?!

-Es acaso mala?

-Tatsumaki bajo su mano con un mirada baja y luego alzó su vista-_

-Ya veo,así que el Sensei te a humillado en pelea,no es así? -_Genos estaba regando un cactus-_

-Q-Que?!-_ Tatsumaki cerro sus puños con rabia-_

-Sera mejor que te vayas,aún veo tus heridas abiertas por sobre esforzarse,tu vendaje nuevo en la cabeza es señal de ello...Es obvio..-_Dijo él terminando-_Sera mejor que te cuides..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Que me cuide?!-_

-Asi es,porque me estoy volviendo cada vez más fuerte...Y si te vuelves un problema...Te aniquilare...-_Dijo él mirándola friamente-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro entrar a su casa-_...Malditos,porque se empeñan en humillarme así?!-_Decia Tatsumaki con una vena palpitante en su frente-_

-Oh?-_Dijo alguien detrás de ella-_

-Tatsumaki se giró-_Tú..!!-_Grito ella creando una esfera en su mano que giraba rapidsmete-_Con esto frenare tú corazón de una maldita vez!!-_Grito pegandole la esfera en el pecho fuertemente-_

-Saitama bajo su mirada-Hace cosquillas,para..-_Dijo él agarrandole la mano sin soltarla-_No aprendes?

-Porque agarras mi mano,tanto!!!? Acaso te gustó?!!-_Grito enojada,intentando liberarse-_

-Saitama la soltó y se acercó a su puerta-_

-Yo he venido para asesinarte de una vez por todas!! Acabar contigo! Maldito!! Me humillaste esa vez,no lo permitire de nuevo!!-_Grito ella,mientras Saitama abría su puerta y entraba,para luego intentar cerrar,pero Tatsumaki se metió en medio-_

-Oye!! Escuchame!! No me ignores!! Estuve esperando bastante!!-_

-Decia ella molesta,Saitama giro sus ojos un poco molesto y abrió la puerta-_-King venía de lejos y miro a esa chica entrar a la casa de Saitama-_

-Oh?...Ya veo,así que Saitama para mejorar su aburrida vida..Decidió hacerse de una Loli..-_Dijo este pensando-_

-King paso de lejos-_No pienso molestarle..-_

-Saitama se quitó sus guantes-_

-Ponia sus cosas en su cocina-_

-Te vengo a asesinar!! Y una vez que eso pasé podré estar en paz!! Soy millones de veces más fuerte!! Lo decidí!! No puedes conmigo..! Tú solo eres muy resistente!!-_Grito ella enojada-_

-Saitama abrió un chocolate lo partió y se llevó un trozo en la boca para luego masticarlo-_Mm..Está bueno..-_

-Deja de ignorarme!!-_Grito ella ardiendo en rabia y alegando fuertemente-_NO VES QUE TE VOY A ASESINAR MALDITO IMBÉCIL?!-_Saitama partió un trozo de chocolate más y se giro,miro a la chica flotando detrás de él y le metió el trozo de chocolate en la boca directamente-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó en silencio,al ver esto con un dedo de Saitama en su boca con el pedazo de chocolate-_Ella hizo visco mirando la mano de Saitama-_

-Saitama saco su dedo-_Perdon..No se supone que metiera mi dedo,eso fue porque no dejabas de hablar y sin querer metí de más..-_Dijo él limpiando su dedo-_Me babeaste..

-Tatsumaki mordió el chocolate-_M-ma..maldito...!!-_Grito ella muy roja y enojada-_

-Quieres otro pedazito de chocolate?-_Pregunto el partiendolo a la mitad-_

-Que no soy una niña,pedazo de imb-_Saitama volvió a repetir lo de antes-_

-Tatsumaki se saco el dedo de Saitama de la boca muy enojada y roja-Ya basta!! Imbécil !! -_Saitama se fue a sentar a su sofá y ver la televisión-_

-Oye!! No me ignores!!-_Grito muy enojada-_

-Saitama comía su chocolate mirando la televisión-_

-Tatsumaki se acercó y empezó a gritarle varios insultos una y otra ves,muy enojada-/-Genos estaba escuchando todo,mientras preparaba sus piezas nuevas que anularian el poder psíquico de Tatsumaki,repeliendolo como un espejo repele a luz..-_Resista un poco sensei..

-Yo la voy a golpear tan duro que no lo volverá a molestar...-_Dijo Genos mientras se colocaba sus piezas nuevas-_

-Saitama tomó a Tatsumaki de un pie y la hizo sentada en el sofá-_Oye,ya cállate..Está bien que quieras derrotarme,pero déjame descansar al menos un poco,he tenido que llenar mucho papeleo de la asociación!! Y no he tenido descanso!..Además de que no he podido respirar tranquilo sin que algo pase!!-_Grito él-_No me importa enserio si tu objetivo es vencerme,por mi bien..! Pero por hoy cállate de una vez!!-_Grito estresado

-Tatsumaki se asusto como nunca antes en mucho tiempo-_Ella miro a Saitama asustada-_

-Q-Quien te crees!-_Dijo ella llevándose su antebrazo a la cara cubriendo sus ojos-Me humillan todos últimamente,soy una héroe..Los he salvaod,pero ahora todos..Todos me humillan y me dicen cosas...Yo solo quiero ser fuerte sola,para ayudar a todos!!

-Saitama la miró..-_Oh vamos,no llores..-_Dijo él mirándola-_Te dije que eso está..Un poco enredado en tu cabeza,no puedes alejar a todos y a la vez quererlos,eso no tiene sentido..Como proteges a alguien odiando o alejandole de lo que quiere?-_Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki sollozaba-_O-Oye! Espera no llores así..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola -_Me dejaré vencer.. Golpeame,anda.._Dijo él mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki se levantó sin voltear-_Y-Yo -Sniff-N-no quiero volver a verte jamás..-_Dijo ella dolida-_

-De acuerdo...-_Dijo Saitama mirándola-_Pero deja de llorar..Ya no me verás más..Lo prometo..-_Dijo él-_

-Ella limpio su carita-_Creo que...eres tan fuerte que me g.._Ella lo miró-_Uhg..Olvidalo!! No te quiero volver a ver!! -_Ella tomó una lista de Saitama y se la dio-_No vayas a estos lugares jamás!!

-Oye! Pero esa lista es mía!!

-Ah si? Pues yo voy a esos lugares también!!-_Dijo ella limpiando sus ojos-_Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar...Si no te puedo matar a ti,matare a tus allegados!!-_Grito ella saliendo de casa por la puerta,disparada al aire-_

-Saitama tenía su mirada inmutada,solo molesto por lo necia que era Tatsumaki-_

-Él se llevó un trozo de chocolate a la boca-_

-Creo que solo la evitare..-_Dijo Saitama cambiando el canal-_

-Ya estoy listo!! Sensei!-_Grito Genos con una enorme armadura-_

-Genos?! Eres tú!!? Qué diablos traes puesto?!

-Esto es la armadura repelente de Tatsumaki!! Después de una hora de ponerla,estoy listo para luchar!-_Dijo el cerrando un puño con fuerza

-Eh,S-si...De hecho ya se fue..-_Dijo Saitama,hubo un silencio común para los dos y una hoja cayó al suelo-_

-Ya ha pasado cinco meses...-_

-Saitama estaba lavando sus guantes de sangre-_Bueno,ese monstruo toalla sanitaria si que fue asqueroso..-_Decia él colgando sus guantes para luego salir con un suéter puesto-_Ire por algunas cosas al super mercado de la esquina,es bueno que abrieron uno tan bueno..Y cerca..-_Dijo él-_Saitama llegó a este y entró por las puertas autonómicas como todo el mundo-_

-Tomo una canasta y camino por los pasillos-_Vamos a ver...-_Él tomo una lata de aceitunas-_entonces del otro lado se miro la cara de Tatsumaki-_Eh!?!

-Oh!?-_Tatsumaki se sorprendió-_Tú!!-_

-Eh! Yo ya me iba! No destruyas este lugar!! Es mi favorito! Además hay gente aquí!-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki fue a dar la vuelta al pasillo-_Cuando llegó no estaba Saitama,ella se asomo por donde estaban antes y miro a Saitama tomando otras cosas-_Oye!! Quédate ahí!!-_Grito ella yendo al otro lado rápidamente

Pero no estaba-_Ella se asomo de nuevo y miro a Sneck héroe clase A rango 38..-_

-Que?! Como demonios!?-_Dijo ella,la cual giro su mirada y vio a Saitama pagando sus cosas apresurado-_hey!!

-Tornado tomo su canasta y corrió a otra caja-_Rapidol!-_Dijo ella

-La mujer de la caja empezó a pasar todo rápidamente-_

-Saitama estaba sudando mientras en la caja donde estaba cambiaban el rollo de la máquina de tarjeta de crédito-_

-Tatsumaki termino de pagar y tomo sus bolsas para luego girarse y mirar a ZombieMan héroe clase S rango 6 pagando algunas cosas..-_

-Él la miró-_Oh, Tatsumaki chan,hola..Cuanto paso desde que tu y y-_Ella salió de allí rápido-_

-Vaya,no pensé que muestra relación fuera Sido tan mala..-_dijo él mirándola irse,mientras la mujer de la caja se reía-_

-Tatsumaki iba volando rápidamente y miro a Saitama-Oye!! Te dije que no te quería ver cerca!!_Grito enojada-_

-Saitama corrió más rápido y llegó a casa,para luego cerrar rápidamente pero Tatsumaki metió su pie-_Saitama freno rápido la puerta,para no lastimarla-_

-Tatsumaki metió su cara entre la endija de la puerta que Saitama no pudo cerrar-_Abre para pasar!!-_Grito ella

-Aahgfff...-_Saitama abrió la puerta y Tatsumaki entro flotando-_Juhm!!

-Saitama cerro la puerta-Ahora que?!

-Tatsumaki dejó sus cosas en la mesa de Saitama-_Te dije que no te quería ver en ningún lado!!_Grito ella

-Pero que demonios?! Si tú me has seguido hasta casa..!!-_Dijo él molesto-_

-Deja de gritarme!!-_Dijo Tatsumaki gritandole a Saitama-_

-Que harás ahora?! Vas a asesinar a Genos,King o Bang!?-_dijo él

-Esos son tus allegados?

-Por estos lugares si...-_Dijo Saitama acercándose a ella-_

-Que haces?!-_grito apuntandole con su mano para intentar detenerlo-_No me provoques!!-_grito enojada-_Esta es tu última vez!!-_Grito ella para luego dirigirse a la puerta-Te lo advierto!!-_

-Ella salió disparada de allí-_

-Saitama ni se inmuto...-_Ok...-_Dijo él-_Este se giro y miro aquellas varias bolsas de comida que Tatsumaki dejo-_Oh?!-_Él salió rápido y miro al cielo-_Oye!!-_Grito él-_Tatsumaki estaba en el aire,su silueta se veía por la luz de la luna-_

-Olvidaste tus compras!!-_Grito Saitama mirándola-_Tatsumaki lo miro unos momentos y luego salió de allí volando-_

-Él raso su mejilla-_Al girarse entro de nuevo y se acercó a las bolsas..-_Él tomo una bolsa y la abrió y entre muchas cosas muy caras y deliciosas,había una tarjeta de navidad...-_Que?-_

-Él la abrió-_Feliz navidad!!-_Decia la voz predeterminada-_

-Una tarjeta de navidad?-_Pregunto él mirando esto,luego miro una bolsa distinta a las demás y la tomó,de ahí saco un suéter nuevo de color rojo y negro-_Oh?-_El recordó cuando por pelear con Tatsumaki su suéter nuevo se dañó-_Me compro otro?-_Pregunto este confuso-_Él miro la tarjeta de nuevo la acercó y olio su fragancia-_Es su perfume..-_Dijo él-_

-Saitama giro su mirada y miro a Genos en su enorme armadura de nuevo-_Oye!! Ya te dije que duras mucho?!! Ya se fue!-_Grito Saitama -_

-Genos se quedó en silencio-_

-_Saitama sonrió levemente-_Aunque quizás no sea tan mala..-_Dijo él-_

-Era ya 24 de diciembre-

-Saitama estaba con Genos,King,Bang y su discipulo, Mummen Rider y algunos de el equipo Blizzard y con la mismísima Fubuki,celebrando -_

-Tatsumaki estaba abrigada,mirando desde el techo de un apartamento en frente a él de Saitama-_Saitama bebía junto a Mummen Rider-_Mientras reían y sonreían,mientras que los demás hacían diversas cosas...-_Saitama miro a Fubuki mirar por la ventana-_Oh?-_Él miro a Tatsumaki de pie en aquel lugar-_

-Que sucede Saitama?-_Pregunto Mummen-_

-No es nada..Solo algo..-_Dijo él

-Que significa eso?-_Dijo esté bebiendo_-

-Saitama se puso de pie y se fue a asomar a la ventana-_Fubuki lo miro y luego miro de nuevo a Tatsumaki a lo lejos entre está enorme nevada-_

-Saitama la miró-_Tatsumaki miro que llevaba el suéter que ella había regalado-_

-Juhm...-_Ella los miró unos segundos más y luego desapareció de nuevo rápidamente-_

-Fubuki pego su frente en la ventana-_

-Oye,estás bien?-_Pregunto él

Fubuki dejo caer una lágrima-_Si,estoy bien Saitama..No hace falta que te preocupes..-_Dijo secando sus ojos-_Sigue en lo tuyo..-_Dijo ella

-Tú hermana es un poco cabeza dura,no?-_Pregunto Saitama con una sonrisa leve-_

-Si,así es..-_Dijo ella mirando el suelo nevado a través de la ventana-_

-Saitama puso una mano en su hombro-_

-Fubuki lo miro y recordó cuando Saitama negó ser su amigo o aliado,Saitama le dijo aquella vez que peleo con Saitama,que solo era un conocido..Eso era todo, Fubuki lo miró-_Estoy bien,vete..Sigue en lo tuyo,no te preocupes solo soy una conocida después de todo..-_Dijo ella quitando la mano de Saitama de su hombro-_

-Oh?-_

-Varios miraban la escena-_

-Descuida Saitama,las chicas te pueden rechazar muchas veces,lo importante es levantarse..-_Dijo Bang -_

-Que no es eso!!-_Grito Saitama avergonzado-_

-Pasaron unos días,31 de diciembre-_

-Todos los héroes se encontraban en un templo tradicional,compartiendo y disfrutando de las comidas-_

-Saitama estaba ahí,comiendo un huevo duró-_

-Sensei, está bien?-_Pregunto Genos-_

-Si,si..Estoy bien..Oye Genos,quédate aquí,si preguntan por mi,diles que me sentía un poco mal del estómago..-_Dijo él-_

-Esta bien...-_Dijo él asintiendo-_

-Saitama camino entre la gente buscando a aquella peliverde,pero como lo espero..No estaba-_

-Saitama salió del templo y se dirigió a su casa en los cuarteles-_Estaba todo casi solitario,se podrían contar con manos los que aún estaban ahí solos,quizás solteros,unos que no festejan,otros amargados..Otros con sus propias creencias y festejos..-_Saitama llegó a su casa-_Cerro la puerta y se dispuso a ir a preparar chocolate-_

-Por aquí tengo un poco de pollo que prepare hoy y algunas cosas más.._Decia sacando comida y yendo a ponerla en la mesa-_

-Siendo las 10 pm ya..-_Él se acercó a la ventana y Tatsumaki lo miraba parada desde lo lejos,con un enorme abrigo-_

-Saitama salió de su departamento-_Oye!! Ven aquí!!-_Grito él

-Tatsumaki lo miraba,con esos ojos fríos-_

-Ella se dispuso a irse y salió volando de allí,pero escucho un extraño ruido y cuando se giro miro a Saitama Interceptandola y agarrandola-_

-Uhg!! Sueltame!-_Grito ella enojada a más no poder-_Empezando a caer. ..-_

-Saitama la agarro firme y la llevo a su casa-_

-Saitama cerro con llave-_Tatsumaki,no puedes evitar estar con la gente que quieres..Tampoco puedes andar por ahí solo evitando todo..-_Dijo él

-Idiota! Yo no te pedí nada!!-_Grito ella mirándolo-_Saitama encendió su luz y soltó a Tatsumaki-_

-Ella miro mucha comida y dos tazas de chocolate caliente-_

-Uhgm...-_Ella se giro y miro a Saitama-_

-Que es esto?! Crees que aceptaré esto!?-_Grito ella-_

-Saitama se fue a sentar y la miró-_Ven,es la última comida del año..

-Te dije que no te quería ver de nuevo!!-_Grito ella-_

-Porque vienes a verme en las noches desde ese lugar?-_Dijo él tomando su chocolate caliente y luego bebiendo-_

-A! Q-que...Ahg..Y-Yo solo te vengo a estudiar para saber cómo matarte!!-_Grito ella-_

-Saitama puso su vaso en la mesa y se puso de pie y le tomo una mano a Tatsumaki con cuidado-_

-La piel de Tatsumaki se erizo al contacto suave-_O-oye...-_Ella lo miro-_

-Saitama le sonrió-_Él la acorralo contra la pared y se acercó a ella poco a poco -_

-Vamos,no puedes seguir así...Ven a comer un poco ...-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki estaba sonrojada mirandolo-_Sa-Saitama!!...-_grito ella avergonzada-_

-Quien dijo que yo te quiero?!-_Le pregunto en voz alta a Saitama-_

-Saitama la llevo a la mesa y la sentó en sus piernas-_Pues si no quieres,tendré que darte de comer yo mismo..-_Dijo él tomando un pedazo de pollo y acercándoselo a Tatsumaki que lo comió,pero también mordió los dedos de Saitama fuertemente-_

-Oh?-_Tatsumaki lo soltó y con su poder acercó su chocolate y empezó a beberlo-_Tienes suerte de que temga hambre!-_Dijo ella molesta-_

-Saitama la abrazo desde atrás-_

-Oh?! Oye!! Pervertido!!

-Saitama la abrazo fuertemente sin lastimarla-_La gente como tú,solo necesita un abrazo..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki limpio su cara al sentir lágrimas,pero salían más.._-

-Porque te veniste de la fiesta en el templo?-_pregunto ella en voz baja-_

-No suelo festejar con mucha gente el final del año...Me gusta estar a solas..-_Dijo él

-Entonces me iré..-_...

-No,no lo harás..-_Dijo él -_No suelo hacerlo,pero creo que eres parecida a mi...-_Dijo él-_

-Eso significa que también quieres un abrazo?-_Pregunto ella dejando su chocolate en la mesa-_Ella tomo la mano de Saitama y la soltó y se giró aún sentada en las piernas de Saitama,ella paso sus piernas y brazo la cintura de Saitama y con sus brazos también lo abrazó fuertemente-_

-Saitama se sonrojo con esta posición extraña, Tatsumaki de seguro también,porque su mirada estaba roja,con algunas lágrimas-_Saitama la abrazo también-_

-Genos llegó -_Estara bien el sensei?-_Pregunto esté-_Él acercó su mano a el pomo de la puerta pero se detuvo y se acercó a la ventana,los ojos de Genos se sorprendieron-_Sensei... Tatsumaki..-_A pesar de solo ser un abrazo,Genos con la posición de Tatsumaki,miro algo más..-_Ya veo, Sensei..Pensé que no era de tener relaciones sexuales ...Aunque ahora eso explica porque Tatsumaki estaba cerca en las noches..-_Dijo él confundiendo todo-_Sera mejor no molestar..._Dijo sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos-_Él volvió a irse de nuevo-_

-Saitama y Tatsumaki se quedaron abrazados-_

-Saitama abrió sus ojos y Tatsumaki apegada a el pecho de él,también ..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-Te odio..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se acercó y le beso la mejilla-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo-_Y-yo no soy de amigos,no me gusta tenerlos!! Solo se cuelgan de tu fuerza!!-_Dijo ella

-Soy más fuerte que tú ..-_Dijo él

-Uhg... Entonces,si somos..Amigos?-_Pregunto ella mirando hacia abajo-_

-Claro ..._Dijo él poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Tatsumaki,apegandola a él-_

-Eso significa que me cuelgo de ti?

-No,eso significa que eres humana y aveces no puedes con todo,pero para eso están los amigos,puedes contar con algunos de ellos cuando estés en un problema..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki lo abrazó más fuerte-_

-Saitama puso una mano en la pierna de Tatsumaki sin ningún motivo sucio,solo fue por apoyar su mano pero Tatsumaki miro esto y se enojó-_Oye!! No te aproveches!!-_Dijo en voz alta,muy molesta -_Saitama la miro,se puso de rodillas con Tatsumaki apegada a él y se fue de frente,dejando a Tatsumaki debajo de él,en una posición extrañamente sexual_-Tatsumaki no soltaba con sus piernas la cintura de Saitama-_

-Ella estaba mirándolo,arriba de ella y el vestido de ella se quizo ir hacia abajo,por la gravedad,pero ella tapo con sus manos de inmediato-_

-Oh? No traes ropa interior,lo olvide..-_Dijo él

-C-Como lo sabes?!-_Dijo ella muy roja-_

-Estabas tan pegada a mí y apretando con tus piernas tan fuerte,que la sentí...-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki aflojo sus piernas -_

-Q-Que?!-_Ella se puso roja-_Saitama la miro y atrapó entre sus brazos,debajo de él-_

-O-Oye..-_Dijo Tatsumaki asustada

-No te hare daño,es obvio que te puedes salir si quieres,sabes que no te estoy agarrando,de hecho eres tú quién está agarrandome,con tus piernas..-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Q-Que es lo que quieres?-_Pregunto ella muy avergonzada-_

-Sa-Saitama ...!!-_Grito Tatsumaki molesta y muy roja,cuando Saitama le besaba el cuello-_Uhg!! Los amigos no hacen esto!!-_Decia ella roja-_

-Saitama...-_Ella cerro sus ojos-_

-Descuida,está bien..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se relajo y respiro-_Saitama se acercó y después de quitar su pantalón se acercó mas-_

-Tatsumaki paso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Saitama y lo abrazó fuerte-_Uhg!!-_Solto un quejido-_Sa-Saita-ma!! Se gentil!!-_Decia ella sintiendo un fuerte miembro empujarla-_Oh!!-_Ella soltó un gemido y abrió sus ojos enormemente,para luego entrecerrarlos con un poco de dolor y sonrojada-_

-Ella empezó a moverse involuntariamente pues Saitama lo hacía y al ser ella más pequeña,se movía al son del movimiento de cintura de Saitama-_

-Ella metió su cara entre el cuello de Saitama y sus propios brazos-_

-Uhg!!-_Ella se quejaba por le dolor que sentía mientras sintió romperse algo dentro de ella-_

-Saitama miro sangre-_O-Oye! Estás bien?-_Dijo asustado soltandole suavemente-_Tatsumaki estaba acostada en el suelo tapando su cara por la vergüenza-_

-S-Si...So-solo no me mires...!-_Dijo ella-_Saitama se acero y le beso el cuello y empezó a moverse de nuevo mientras Tatsumaki dejaba salir quejidos,que luego se convirtieron en gemidos suaves..-_

-Genos estaba en su cama,cuando sintió leves temblores-_Oh? Un temblor?-_Él cerro su libro-_Que extraño..-_Dijo él-_

-Uhg!-_Saitama soltó un quejido y crujio sus dientes -_Es-esta es la pelea más difícil que he tenido hasta ahora..-_Decia él aguantando,pero Tatsumaki soltó un gemido suave nuevamente y Saitama no aguanto más_-Ahg!! Me vengo!-_Dijo él

-N-No! Esp-_Tatsumaki arqueo levemente su espalda y miro el techo,mientras su mirada se ponía borrosa y tenía un orgasmo-_V-voy a morir..-_Decia dejando salir un fuerte gemido y unas pequeñas lágrimas..-_

-Genos escucho ésto y se alejó de la pared-_

-Saitama volvió a la normalidad,respirando profundo-_

-Uuff..Aaf...Va-vaya, Perdón...No se que me ocurrió..-_Dijo sonriendo-_

-Tatsumaki estaba muy roja,agitada mirándolo-_

-I-id-ota..-_Decia entrecortado,por respirar rápidamente de lo agitada que estaba-_ella se elevo un poco y beso los labios de Saitama,están él aún dentro de ella..-_Ella abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de éste-_

-Tatsumaki sintió como algo se ponía duro dentro de ella de nuevo-_Saitama la abrazo y empezó a moverse de nuevo mientras Tatsumaki gemía y luego mordia el hombro de éste-_

-Genos se puso unos audífonos-_

-Y así paso hasta las 11:50 pm,cerca de fin de año.._-Saitama estaba tomando su chocolate y comiendo-_

-Tatsumaki estaba enojada, vistiendose-_Juhm!! Estúpido calvo!!-_Decia ella alegando-_Saitama estaba comiendo bastante-_Tatsumaki se bebió su chocolate-_Luego se puso su abrigo-_

-Te vas?-_Pregunto Saitama-

-No! Ya casi termina el año,al menos este año quiero abrazar a Fubuki..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se puso su abrigo y un pantalón,para ponerse luego sus zapatos-_

-Claro,vamos.._-Dijo él serio

-Tatsumaki giro sus ojos molesta-_Que más da..-_Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta-_

-Puedes volar?-_Pregunto ella

-Los humanos no vuelan...-_Dijo Saitama-

-Pues entonces has lo que sepas y sigueme!-_Dijo ella saliendo disparada de allí-_Saitama salto rápido -_

-Fubuki estaba en el templo,mirando el reloj-_Aaff..-_Ella miro a otro lado y miro una luz verde-_Que?_Ella se sorprendió y cuando dió un paso Tatsumaki llegó enfrente de ella-_

-Saitama llegó un minuto después-_

-Llegue..-_Dijo él-_Oh?-_Saitama miro fuegos artificiales y todo mundo dijo feliz año nuevo a su compañero y familia-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Fubuki-_...

-Fubuki miro a otro lado -_

-Saitama tomo a Tatsumaki y Fubuki y las abrazo,haciéndolas abrazarse a la fuerza a las hermanas-_

-Feliz año nuevo!-_Dijo Saitama-_

Fin...-_ 1/2


	2. Chapter 2

-3 Meses después-_

-Uhg...Mmm,donde está?!-_Tatsumaki asomó su cara por la ventana de su casa-_Fubuki? Ya llegó tan rápido? Pense que estaría jugando con sus idiotas amigos...-_

-Bueno,de igual modo yo tengo un problema aún más grande...-_Decia ella poniéndose un vestido más grande-_Ujh!...Bueno,este es más suelto y cómodo...-_Dijo ella-,Nada mejor en un día de calor-_

-Tatsumaki veía el techo pensando en su futuro,un poco nerviosa--_

-Hermana mayor!!-_Grito Fubuki entrando _

-Aaaah!! Idiota!! No hagas eso!!-,Grito Tatsumaki tirandole una almohada-_

-Vamos al cine!!-_Grito Fubuki corriendo y tirandose de cara en la cama de Tatsumaki-_

-Oye,oye! Haces un desastre en mi cuarto,deja de comportarte como un niña.._Dijo Tatsumaki mirando el techo-_

-Y cómo vas?-_Pregunto Fubuki mirándola-_

-Como voy de que?-_Dijo Tatsumaki arrecostando su cabeza en los pechos de Fubuki-_Uhg!! Esto estorba!-_Dijo bajando al abdomen de su hermana y acostandose-_Mucho mejor..-_

-Fubuki miraba el techo-_Ya sabes a que me refiero...-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-Tatsumaki subió su mirada un poco-_No,no lo sé..Ahora que pasa?

-Tú y..-_

-Callate Fubuki,yo no salgo con nadie,desde año nuevo estás con eso..Te dije que solo fue coincidencia que él llegará después de mi..

-Le regalaste un suéter muy caro..Muy,muy caro...Tú nunca regalas nada,ni una sonrisa..-_

-Eso fue porque dañe algunas cosas suyas alguna vez,por eso lo hice!! Ya deja de interrogar a tu hermana mayor!!

-Te abrazo en fin de año ...

-Pero a ti también!!

-Si,pero yo sí soy de abrazos! Tú nunca lo haces!! Ya ves a donde quiero ir?!-_Dijo ella mientras miraba el techo-_

-No..! Deja de intentar decir estupideces.!-_

-Fubuki miraba el móvil de Tatsumaki-_Tienes una foto de él de fondo de pantalla...-_

-Dame eso!!-_Grito ella avergonzada-_Tú no sabes nada!! Eso fue algún error con la página de la asociación,de seguro se me daño el móvil o algo..!-_Dijo ella molesta-_

-Fubuki sintió una agua atravesar su cabeza-_Uhg!-_Ella volteo y miro a Tatsumaki guardando sus tacones y mirando su móvil-_Her-Hermana...-_

-Que?-_Dijo ella sin voltear-_

-Estas...-_

-Eh?-_Tatsumaki la miró-_Estoy que?!-_Dijo ella enojada-_Si! Mis piernas están un poco más gorditas..Pero es porque he estado comiendo de ese maldito chocolate que trajiste a casa!! Por tu culpa!! Ahora mi trasero se ve muy gordo?! Es eso?-_Dijo ella volteando y mirandose en el espejo-_

-Tú trasero está bien hermana,me refiero a que estás ..-_

-Él timbre se escucho-_

-Oh?-_Tatsumaki miro a su hermana-, Esperas a alguien?

-De hecho si,es tú amor..-_Dijo ella saliendo de cama-

-No es mi amor,no me gusta!! Deja de molestarme!-_Dijo enojada-_A..Ah...Este..a que a venido? Porque contigo?!-_Grito molesta,como siempre-_

-Viene con King y Genos ..Vamos a jugar videojuegos en mi cuarto..-_Dijo ella saliendo del cuarto de su hermana-_

-King? Genos!?..Porque no me dijiste que vendrían?-_Dijo ella mirándola-_

-Es raro que estés en casa.._Dijo saliendo-_

-Eso no es excusa! Espera!! Puedo ju-jugar con ustedes?

-No,todo está contado..No hay ni una botana más ni una menos,igual con los controles..Todo contado..-_Dijo yendose

-Me acaba de negar a jugar con ellos?-_Dijo Tatsumaki asomandose y siguiendola-_

-Oh? Escucho a alguien venir..-_Dijo King desde afuera-_

-La puerta se abrió-

-Hola chicos, bienvenidos a mi casa..No tuvieron problemas para llegar?-_Pregunto ella

-Bueno..-_King miro a Saitama molesto de brazos cruzados atrás-_

-Que le sucede?-_Pregunto Fubuki

-Lo que pasa es que Sensei insistió en que este no era el lugar y quería ir a otro lugar,a pesar de que era erróneo...Dijo que su sentido de orientación era super humana,pero solo resultó ser super torpe..-_Dijo Genos todo muy rápido

-Oye!! Escuché eso!-_Dijo Saitama

-Fubuki se llevo su mano a la boca y se reía-

-Pasen..-_Dijo ella dando espacio-_

-Genos y King se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y procedieron a entrar a casa-_Saitama entro de último-_

-Tatsumaki estaba sentada en un sofá, mirándolos-_Saitama volteo y la miro fijamente a los ojos-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja y frunció el seño cruzandose de brazos y mirando a otro lado avergonzada-_Saitama rasco su mejilla un poco sonrojada-_

-Fubuki miro esto y sonrió maliciosa-_Vamos Saitama..Es arriba,en mi cuarto..-_

-N-No sabía que vivían juntas..-_Decia él mientras Fubuki lo llevaba de la mano subiendo las escaleras-_

-Genos y King la siguieron-_

-Tatsumaki respiro profundo,pero sus ojos se inyectaron en rabia y celos-_Maldita Fubuki!!-_Dijo ella haciendo explotar varios bombillos por su irá..-_

-Saitama bajo de nuevo -

-Tatsumaki lo miro-Eh!!-_Ella se sento normal de nuevo y cruzó las piernas mirando a otro lado-

-Oh,aquí está..-_Dijo él agachandose y tomando su billetera-_Siempre la llevo en lugares donde se cae fácil,soy distraído-_Dijo él tomandola-_Oye..-_Saitama se puso de pie de nuevo y miro a Tatsumaki-Quieres venir?-_

-Fubuki dijo que es una fiestesilla exclusiva para ustedes!! No molestes...Vete..Ni quiero estar en un lugar con tantos perdedores!!-_Dijo ella enojada-_

-Saitama se acercó a ella-_Te traje esto..-_

-JUHM!! No necesito ninguna estúpidez!! Guardatela!-_Dijo de brazos cruzados quitándole la mirada-_

-Saitama saco una cajita pequeña con un lazo-_Toma..-_Él le puso la cajita al lado en el sofá y se acercó y le beso una mejilla-_

-Juhm! Ya! Ya!! Vete!-_Dijo ella mirando a otro lado-_

-Saitama dejo salir risas y se fué-_Pero que enana más molesta..-_Decia él

-Te escuché!!

-Tatsumaki bajo su mirada y tomo la cajita -

-Oh?-_Ella la abrió y saco un collar de oro-_Que? Esto es muy caro..! Como ...Es que él?-_Ella tenía el collar en manos-_Que?-_Saco un anillo..-_Ella se sonrojo-_Se lo puso y se puso el collar-_Es muy lindo..-_Decia ella mirandose en un espejo-_Que elegante me veo..-_Decia ella sonriendole al espejo-_

-Ella guardo el collar de nuevo y el anillo y subió a su cuarto y lo guardo muy bien-_No quiero que Fubuki lo toque,le da por ponerse lo mío...Y lo estira y rompe..-_Decia ella molesta-_

-Fubuki apretaba los botones rápidamente,pero King sonreía confiado-_

-Ilusos..Creen que podrían contra mi,ustedes tres juntos?-_Dijo King-_Hablan con el hombre más fuerte del mundo!!-_Dijo victorioso dándoles una paliza -_Tatsumaki escuchaba todo y entro rápido-_

-Que clase de juego es este?!-_Ella los miro enfrente la pantalla-_

-Oh..-_Tatsumaki se puso roja-_

-Saitama estaba hirviendo en ira-_Como es posible!!-_

-Fubuki miro a su hermana-_Oh.. Tatsumaki..

-Genos estaba planeando una estrategia-_

-Tatsumaki miro a otro lado-_Ahg!! Qué miran?!!-_Grito enojada-_

-Oh? Oye Tatsumaki..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola-_Viniste? Ven,aquí a mi lado hay un campo.._Dijo él

-Juh!-_Fubuki sonrió maliciosa-_

-Callate...-_Dijo en voz baja y a regañadientes a Fubuki-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó a un lado de Saitama-_

-Ella lo miro a los ojos-Él igual...

-Tatsumaki apoyo su cabeza en el brazo derecho de Saitama, disimulada-_

-Oh!! Sensei!!-_Grito Genos-_Tatsumaki se quitó de inmediato-

-Que yo que?! Deja de decir eso!!-_Grito Tatsumaki alegando-_

-Sensei,mire si hacemos esto..-_Genos empezó a susurrar un plan al oído de Saitama-_

-Oh! Ya veo..-_

-Fubuki se acercó-_Que tienen en mente?-_Pregunto ella entrando en el círculo de susurros-_

-Ja-Ja...-_King tomo un refresco,mientras reía-_Oh! Tatsumaki..-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Ten..-_Dijo pasandole un refresco y unas papas-_

-Oh? Juhm..! Gracias de igual modo,pero Fubuki dijo que todo está contado y que no alcanza para más..

-Oh? Siempre compramos para seis personas..-_Dijo King

-Seis?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki confusa

-Si, por lo general tu hermana come demasiado..

-Oye!!-_Dijo Fubuki molesta-_No mientas así!!-/-Tatsumaki miro a su hermana-_

-Vaya vaya...Así que no alcanza,eh?7_

-Fubuki rasco su nuca riendo nerviosa-_

-Tatsumaki fue cubierta por la capa de Saitama-_

-Oyel! Calvo!! -_Ella se asomo y miro a Saitama jugando -_Juhm!!-_

-Genos!! Ahora!!-_Dijo Saitama gritando fuerte-_

-Si!! Sensei!!-_Grito Genos-_Fubuki!!-_Grito Genos

-Fubuki dió un gemido y pestañeo varias veces,mirando a King-_Oye guapo..._

-Pero eso es trampa!!-_grito King masacrandolos de nuevo en el juego-_

-Los tres estaba mirando la pantalla y una vena les saltaba en la frente-_

-King se estiró-_Aaafff!! Hora de los aperitivos...-_Dijo sacando las cosas de las bolsas-_

-Mientras el trío lo miraba con odio-_

-Tatsumaki dejó salir una leve risa,todos se asustaron y la miraron-_

-Tatsumaki bebía su soda,luego los miro-_Que!?! Acaso les gustó o algo?! Dejen de mirarme!-_Grito enojada

-De seguro fue mi imaginación..-_Decia Genos

-Si,yo creo que fue el viento o algo..-_Decia Fubuki abriendo su soda..-_

-Yo creo que hay fantasmas..-_Dijo saitama-_

-Tatsumaki sintió un escalofrío al oír eso y se acercó a Saitama-_Callate idiota!!

-Oigan,podemos jugar a la bot-_Fubuki le negó-_

-Oh? Eh..Digo..

-Tatsumaki apunto su mano a él-_Que ibas a decir?!-_Pregunto ella con sus ojos llenos de ira.._

-el corazón de King empezó a sonar fuertemente-_

-Oh? Así que quieres asesinarme,eh? El King enigne ruge...Siempre quise comprobar tu fuerza..-_Dijo ella a punto de atacarlo-_

-Es un juego donde giras una botella y al que le cae,debe aceptar un reto o si no,tendrá castigo...Y se deberá quitar una prenda...-_Dijo Genos,mientras seguía jugando solo-_

-Tatsumaki giro su mirada a Fubuki-_Cuant-cuanto llevan haciendo estás "reuniones"?-_Pregunto con una sonrisa que más que nada, parecía mueca de horror-_

-Genos!-_Dijo Saitama molesto

-Oh? Espere!! Lo había olvidado!-_Perdon Sensei!!-,Grito haiciendo reverencias-_

-Oye!! Detente!-_Dijo Saitama incómodo-_

-Fubuki se reía nerviosa-_Cu-Cuantas?-_Decia ella rascando su nuca-_

-Oye,King! Cuantas?!-_Pregunti Tatsumaki mirándolo-_

-B-Bueno...Con está son 2..-_Dijo nervioso-_

-Dos solamente?-_Dijo Tatsumaki aliviada

-Dos decenas...-_Dijo King

-Oye! King!!-_Dijo Saitama de nuevo molestó-_

-Lo siento hermano,tenía que decirlo...No me gusta mentir..-_Dijo él

-Genos y Fubuki lo miraron con una vista muy sería-_

-King tienes razón..-_Dijo Saitama-_No eres de mentir..-_

-Genos y Fubuki se llevaron la mano a la frente de golpe-_

-Entonces!! Básicamente!! Ustedes idiotas pervertidos! Juegan eso con mi hermana?!-_Grito Tatsumaki-_

-Eh..Y-Yo..

-King bebía su soda mirando a otro lado-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama_-Y tú!!-_Dijo ella

-Espera!!-_Dijo Saitama nervioso

-Callate!! Nadie te dijo que hables..! Aquí es mi casa,mando yo!! Solo yo puedo decir que hacer,nadie me puede ordenar nada!!!

-..Ok

-_Tatsumaki tomo una botella-_Vamos a jugar!-_Dijo ella poniendo la botella en el suelo-_

-Pero que bipolar!!-_Gritaron todos

-La botella giraba-_Cayo en Saitama-_

-Oh,sensei! Es la primera vez que cae en usted de primero..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Oh? Si,eso parece ..-_Dijo Saitama sonriendo-_

-Fubuki busco una libreta_-Veamos..Un reto..-_Dijo ella

-Fubuki se llevo la mano a la boca riendo-_Ella miro a King y luego a Genos-_

-Oh?-_Saitama arqueo una ceja-_

-Tatsumaki estaba acostada en el suelo mirando la botella-_

-King se reía,mientras Genos miraba en silencio_-

-Besa a Tatsumaki..!-_Dijo Fubuki-_

-Eh?l oye!! -_Dijo Saitama mirandolos-_

-Que?! Malditos!!-_Grito Tatsumaki sonrojada y enojada a punto de atacar,pero...-_

-Juh! Vaya tipa!-_Dijo Fubuki-_Quiere jugar,pero no acepta las reglas..

-Si..-_Dijo King de brazos cruzados,mientras Genos seguia mirando en silencio-_

-Tatsumaki se sentó de brazos cruzados-_...-_Ella miro a Saitama-_

-Saitama rasco se rasco la mejilla derecha,mirando a otro lado-_

-Saitama respiró y miro el suelo,luego la miro a ell nuevamente ,que seguía con sus ojos color esmeralda mirándolo, seriamente..-_

-Fubuki,King y Genos estaban muy apegados en silencio,mirando esto..Esperando algo, alguna cosa!!-_

-Tatsumaki miro a otro lado y Saitama rascaba su mejilla mirando el techo-_

-Tatsumaki lo volvió a mirar-_Juhm...-_Ella se movió y se acercó a él-_

-Él corazón de Fubuki,King y Genos casi se detenia al ver esto!!-

-Tatsumaki hizo labios de patito-_

-Fubuki saco su mano y tenía un celular,mientras temblaba mucho-_

-Saitama la miro y se acercó-_

-Genos estaba grabando todo-_

-King estaba mirando, atentamente-

-Saitama y Tatsumaki miraron a otro lado-_

-Juh!!-_Tatsumaki se acercó y se arrecosto de él-_

-Saitama puso una mano en la cabellera de ella-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-Oye..-_

-Saitama la miró y Tatsumaki se Tiro y lo beso-_

-Fubuki se desmayo-

-King estaba orgulloso-

-Genos seguía grabando en silencio-_

-Saitama tomo el mentón de Tatsumaki y le correspondió el beso-_

-Tatsumaki se iba dejando caer y termino acostada en el brazo de Saitama,con este besandola seguidamente, teniendola en el suelo..-_

-Fubuki se levantó con la mano en la cabeza y miro esto y se desmayo de nuevo-_

-O-Oye! Fubuki!-_Dijo King preocupado-_

-Saitama dejo de besarla,mientras la veía..-_Tatsumaki lo miro a los ojos y se puso roja-_

-Ya! Idiota! Solo era el reto..-_Dijo mirando a otro lado, avergonzada-_

-Saitama ayudó a Tatsumaki a sentarse de nuevo-_

-Ella estaba sentada muy apegada a Saitama-_

-Genos recordó en fin de año,cuando los miro por la ventana,pero ver más de cerca es fascinante.. Nunca había visto a Sensei sonrojado de ese modo y Tatsumaki parece avergonzada,casi parece adorable-_

-Fubuki miro la botella-(Claro,ellos no lo notaron..Pero Tatsumaki uso su poder al propósito para que cayese en Saitama...)-_Fubuki la miró-_(Es obvio...)-_

-Pasaron dos horas y ya se hacía muy tarde-_

-King recogió sus cosas-_Bueno,nos vamos.. Supongo..-_Dijo él

-Asi es..-_Dijo Genos saliendo -_

-Bueno,nos vemos..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Fubuki le tomo del antebrazo-_Que cosa?-_Él se giró-_Eh? Qué sucede Fubuki?-_Pregunto él desinteresado como de costumbre-_

-Tú te quedas..-_Dijo ella sería-_

-Tatsumaki estaba sentada en su sofá mirando ésto,pero que quiere Fubuki con su calvo?!!?? Porque insiste tanto!?

-Pero debo irme,no voy a dejar a Genos y Kin-_Él se giro y los miro alejarse-_Hey!!_Grito molestó-_

-Bien, eso lo resuelve..Te quedas aquí..-_Dijo ella

-Per-_Fubuki no lo dejo terminar-_

-Tenemos cepillos de dientes nuevos, empacados..Cama extra,comida buena..Y.. Tatsumaki te compro un pijama nuevo..-_Dijo ella

-Hey!! Ya deja de revisar en mi cuarto!!_-Grito Tatsumaki de enojada-_Ademas no ves? No quiere quedarse, él es así..No le importa mucho..-_Dijo Tatsumaki en su sofá-_

-Saitama la miró-_Aaff...De acuerdo..-_Dijo Saitama cerrando la puerta-_Pero si dices algo incómodo me iré...-_Le advirtió él a Fubuki ..

-Oye Saitama...-_Tatsumaki se puso de pie-Q-Qu..

-Oh?-_Él la miró-_Que sucede?

-Quiero estar a solas contigo..? Tenemos meses de no vernos..

-Meses? Ya veo,ni me di cuenta de ello, pero??

-Fubuki ya lo sabe,es obvio..-_Dijo Tatsumaki encogiendose de hombros-_

-Oh,bueno..Supongo..-_Dijo mirando a Fubuki sonrojada,mirandolos-_

-Tatsumaki tomo la mano de Saitama-_Vamos a mi cuarto,tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas que compre en la tienda de héroes!-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Que cosa?_Decia Saitama subiendo con ella-_

-Fubuki los miro entrar al cuarto-

-Supongo que ella sabe que está...-_Fubuki sonrió-_Que ternura!! Mi hermana..Nunca pensé verla como hoy...Pensé que nos mataría a todos..-_

Saitama estaba en el cuarto de Tatsumaki,acostado en la cama mirando el techo-_

-Tatsumaki se ponía su pijama y saco una pijama para Saitama, nueva-

-Esta la compre hace como tres días..-_Dijo ella-_Quiero que sea similar a la mía..-_

-Saitama tomo la pijama,era rosada-_...Ok

-Tatsumaki lo miro ahí acostado-_

-Que confiado, acostandote en mi cama así porque así..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se puso de pie-

-Espera,no importa! Puedes quedarte en la cama.._Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Saitama se quitaba su traje-

-Tatsumaki se sentó en la cama, mirándolo-_

-Oh..-_Ella lo veía de abajo a arriba..-_

-Saitama se puso su pijama-_Sabes? No está tan mal,es bastante suave..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se sentó en su cama,buscando algunas cosas-_

-Saitama se miraba en el espejo,volteo un poco y miro un brasier -_

-(Así que usa brasieres? Quien lo diría..)-_Pensaba él sorprendido...

-Tatsumaki saco una pequeña cajita-

-Aq-aqui está...-_Dijo avergonzada-_

-Ella miro Saitama mirar algo-

(-Aqui voy...)-_Dijo en su mente,decidida ..

Continuará...--

-Gracias por los reviews,todo lo tomo en cuenta sin embargo el app tiene un Bug y no me deja verlos,solo puedo visualizar estos reviews en mi correo..Aún así,gracias de nuevo...


	3. Chapter 3

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki-

-Ella sonrió como nunca casi lo hacía...-_

-Saitama contesto con una sonrisa leve-

-Tatsumaki sintió un leve golpe de aire y se sonrojo-_

-Sait-Saitama...-_Ella enseño aquella cajita-_Ven aquí...

-Saitama confundido se acercó a ella-_

-Es-Esta..Esto..Eh...-_

-Saitama miro la cajita y se puso nervioso-_

-Oh,espera n-_Él fue interrumpido -_

-Tatsumaki abrió la cajita-_Yo nunca supe quienes eran mis verdaderos padres... Pero me dejaron esto...Cuando era bebé..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se sentó en la cama-

-Esto es unos anillos de compromiso..-_Dijo ella mirandolos-_Se que no te querrías casar conmigo...Soy muy gruñona,me enojo por todo ...Es tonto admitir las cosas que soy por mi misma, pero se lo que la gente debe pensar...No soy fan de confiar en nadie,ni esperar nada..Porque solo me valgo por mi misma,desde hace tanto..Pero..Pero me gustaría creer que eres distinto al resto...Se que llevamos muy poco,pero quiero que sepas que si me fuese a comprometer con alguien,ese único alguien serías tú..Por eso,quiero que me digas..Me amas?

-Eh...-_Saitama puso la mano en su pecho,justo donde estaba su corazón-_Bueno..

-Tatsumaki abrazo sus piernas,miro abajo y luego lo miro a él-

-Saitama cerro sus ojos unos minutos y luego la miro-_Si, siento que te amo,más de lo que yo mismo creo...-_

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos enormemente al oír eso y se llenaron de lágrimas-_A pesar de como so..soy?-_Dijo ella sacando su cara de entre sus brazos y piernas,que hacían de fuerte de guerra.._

-Asi es,estos meses en los que solo nos vimos poco,de lejos.. Y de solo enviar mensajes,la verdad..Siento que con esos pocos momentos o mensajes,me haces muy bien,me siento ...Feliz..-_Dijo él mirando la ventana-_Pero es un sabor agridulce..

-Tatsumaki miro la ventana-_Es porque soy mala?

-Mala? No eres mala,solo temperamental,en realidad creo que es porque... Me haces mucha falta..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja-Y-Yo...-_Pero Saitama solo paso un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Tatsumaki y la apego a él-_

-Tatsumaki lo abrazó-_Tengo miedo de lastimarte..

-No hay mucho que pueda lastimarme,créeme...

-Saitama miro aquellos anillos-

-Tatsumaki lo miraba-

-Saitama tomo el más grande y se lo puso-

-Tatsumaki seco sus lágrimas con una sonrisa-Tonto,ese no se pone así...-_Dijo ella quitándole el anillo y poniéndole este en el dedo anular-_

-Asi es..-_Dijo Tatsumaki poniéndose el suyo-_As-asi que ahora...

-Saitama miro su mano-_

-Si,supongo que si...-_Dijo mirándola-_Tatsumaki seguía sonrojada y llorando-_

-Saitama le seco sus lágrimas y se acercó a ella-_

-Tatsumaki sintió el beso de Saitama,cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo-_

-Fubuki estaba al pie de la puerta,mirando ésto-_

-Ejehm..-_Ella miro a otro lado-_

-Tatsumaki se giro con su mirada muy molesta-

-Saitama tomo la mano de Tatsumaki-

-Ella respiro profundo-

-Saitama se puso de pie-_Aaff! Bueno,tengo hambre!!-_Dijo él mirando a Fubuki

-Si,si...A eso venía..Ya está list-_Ella miro el anillo de Saitama cuando esté paso a su lado y se quedó en silencio-_

Tatsumaki camino hacia la puerta y Fubuki la miró, Tatsumaki le respondió la mirada -_

-Fubuki se tiro a ella y la abrazó fuerte-_

-Ya,ya!! Suelta!-_Decia ella -_

-Fubuki le pellizco una mejilla-_Eres tan linda,cuando estás enamorada!! Mi hermana se va a casar ahora..-_Decia ella felíz-_

-(Si,aún así..Recuerdo que ella gustaba de Saitama..Acaso eso lo olvidó?)-_Penso Tatsumaki

-Dos días después-

-Monstruos corrían hacia Saitama rápidamente-

-Golpes normales consecutivos..-_Dijo él,dando muchos puñetazos a la vez,que desbarato a todos estos seres-_

-Saitama al final se quedó con una cara inexpresiva-Uhg...No de nuevo,cuando escuché que vencieron varios héroes,tuve la esperanza que fueran como aquella vez en mi sueño..-_Dijo él mirando su puño-_

-Tatsumaki estaba en el aire, mirando hacia abajo-_

-Saitama se acercó a ayudar a los demás héroes,entonces Tatsumaki bajó-_

-Saitama...-_Dijo ella mirándolo alzar a varios tipos-_

-Oh? Tatsu..Eres tú..-_Dijo él ayudando a los héroes-_Me podrías ayudar un poco?-_

-Bueno, claro..Venía a derrotar a los monstruos,sabía que estos inút...-_Ella miro a Saitama mirarla seriamente-_

-Uhg...Estos héroes incapaces,no iban a poder..-_Dijo ella de brazos cruzados-_

-Ella alzó a todos los héroes con su poder-_

-Los llevaré a un hospital cercano..Te intentaría llevar,pero...Pesas demasiado...-_Dijo ella

-Uhg...Vale..-_Saitama se acercó a ella,pero Tatsumaki le puso una mano en el pecho-_Espera...-_Ella miro a un héroe aún consiente, mirándolos-_

-Eh?-_Saitama aún no entiende,porque si se supone que son pareja ella no deja,que la bese en público..-_

-Saitama bajo su mirada un momento viendo el suelo y luego mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki sintió un pequeño remordimiento,hay que aceptarlo,su imagen social y lo que piensen de ella,la verdad no es como que importe mucho ahora,mantener una imagen fría y llena de ira,como la de ella para cambiar a besas y ser dulce..Esto es algo nuevo-_

-Ella respiro y lo miró-Lo hiciste muy bien,ppff..Claro que si lo hiciste bien,es decir.. Eres mi prometido..No me espero menos..-_Decia en tonos arrogantes,mientras Saitama la miraba serio-

-Ya,ya..Solo bromeó..Buen trabajo..-_Ella le beso la mejilla-_Te veo en casa?-_

-Stinger el héroe que seguía consiente miro esto,de seguro es porque ya está muy herido,que alucino...Pues ver algo así,es imposible viniendo de alguien como aquella a la que llaman Tornado del Terror...

-Saitama le puso una mano en la mejilla y le pellizco está-_Auch!-_Dijo ella levemente,para luego mirarlo-_Que pasa?

-Te dije que no vengas a enfrentar cosas si son muy peligrosas..Yo quizás no sea muy afectado,pero sin ! embargo estos héroes fueron masacrados..Es un milagro que estén vivos.. Tú venías aquí a enfrentarte,si yo no fuese llegado antes,quien sabe que fuese sucedido..

-Deja de preocuparte!! No me compares con el resto!! Por algo tengo el rango de entre los mejores de clase S,no?!-_Dijo ella molesta con las manos en la cintura-_Podia con ellos..

-Saitama le puso una mano en la cabeza-Eres tan terca...

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos-_Si,si! Como sea! Te veo en casa..

-No te vayas a enojar..-_Dijo Saitama alejándose-_Te veo en la tarde..-_Dijo él caminando lejos de ella y dando un fuerte salto saliendo de allí rápidamente y liberando una fuerte ventisca-_

-Uh?!-_Tatsumaki miro como desapareció -_Aaff..Hehe...Es tan fuerte..-_Decia embobada...

-Ejemh!..-_Algunos héroes heridos que estaban despertando,exigían ya el hospital-_

-Auhg!! Ya!! Idiotas!! No se crean que porque sea, lo que sea que vieran..! Cambiaré con ustedes!! Por mi los dejaría morir aquí pedazos de inútiles!!_Dijo ella gritando como loca-_

(-Ya está gritando de nuevo...)

-Ella hablaban entre sí ignorandola-_

-Oigan idiotas!! Dejen de ignorarme!!-_Grito ella

-_Saitama aterrizó en una ciudad_-

-Porque hui de ese lugar?-_Dijo Saitama mirando hacia atrás-_No tenía nada importante que hacer...Bueno,quizás..Solo estaba apenado.. Después de que me alaga o ese tipo de cosas,no puedo evitar sentir mi cara caliente..-_Dijo él tocando su mejilla-Bueno,ahora que estoy en esta ciudad,puedo ir a ver si hay algún super mercado prometedor..-_Dijo él saltando del edificio-_

-Tatsumaki dejó a todos los heridos hechos una pila,enfrente del hospital más cercano,luego giro su cabeza y se fue en dirección hacia donde Saitama se fue-_

-Debo decírselo?..-_Decia está dudosa a si misma,mientras se dirigía a aquella ciudad-_Decirle que...Será padre..-_Tatsumaki tocó su vientre-_Solo espero no me decepcione.. Porque enserio lo mataría...Quizás me vuelva villana o algo así..

-Saitama estaba en un supermercado en un pasillos,mirando un brócoli-_Me pregunto..Acaso ella,realmente quieres estar conmigo? Es decir...Mírate,soy un tipo común que es héroe por hobbie,vivo en un departamento que me dió la asociación de héroes,por ser rango A...No tengo dinero,ni ..Ni si quiera tengo cabello... Realmente me pongo a pensar algunas cosas aveces..-_Decia Saitama en voz baja,mientras algunas personas a su alrededor dirigían miradas a su calva o pasaban de este ignorando su existencia al ser distinto a los demás y vestir raro,la gente se alejaba un poco,a pesar de ser un héroe clase A,Saitama siempre tuvo mala reputación por haber dicho aquella vez que se aprovecha de héroes de otros rangos para subir el suyo..De hecho en algunos foros en algunas páginas,cuestionan si un tipo como él,debería seguir estando en la asociación...-_

-Tatsumaki estaba a un lado,detrás de él escuchandolo-_

-Saitama metió el brócoli a la canasta-Sin embargo no voy a negarlo,ella es linda..Su actitud aunque es aveces áspera,es tan suave como abrazar una almohada de plumas...Y-_Saitama se giro y miro a Tatsumaki sonrojada-_

-Eh?! Tatsumaki!?

-N-No te molestes!! Quería decirte algo,pero no pude evitar escuchar!!

-Oh,bueno...No importa.. Supongo que no habrás escuchado todo..-_Dijo él mirando algunos espaguetis en el fondo-_Mmm..

-Y-yo...-_Saitama la miró-_

-Eh? Oye,estás bien? Si tienes algo que decirme,hazlo en un lugar donde estés cómoda..-_Dijo él tomando algunas papas fritas-_Uhmmm...-_Él se quedó mirando estás_-

-Se parecen a ti..-_Dijo Tatsumaki basilando

-Saitama la miró-_Jajaja, descuida..-_Ella tomo un brócoli-_Creo que este brócoli es mi hijo perdido..!-_Dijo Tatsumaki riéndose

-Saitama sonrió-Jaja..Si,pero quizás saldría con cabello negro,es un gene más fuerte...Que el verde,supongo..Claro,lo digo solo si fuese mío..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se puso roja y miro a otro lado-Pu-Pues,si..Puede que saliese con el pelo negro,no?-_Decia dejando el brócoli en su lugar-_

-Saitama llevaba tres cosas en su canasta-Buen,creo que es todo.. Quieres algo? Te lo puedo comprar..-_Dijo buscando en su monedero para saber cuánto le sobraba-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro y se acercó-Vamos a comprar más...Ven..-_Dijo tomandole del brazo-_Compra lo que quieras...

-O-Oye...No tengo dinero suficiente...-_Dijo él caminando mientras Tatsumaki lo jalaba del brazo-_

-Si te lo digo es porque yo voy a poner dinero!-_Dijo mirándolo muy molesta-_

-No tienes porque molestarte..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Ahg..N-no estoy molesta,solo..Es que,si te digo que compres,es porque te voy a ayudar..

-Si,pero no lo sé..Se siente raro que me compres esto,es decir..que tipo de persona normal deja que ..

-Y somos normales?

-Eh,bueno eso creo..

-Por favor,tengo espirales de cabello verde en mi cabeza,tengo 28 años y me veo como una Loli,tú eres menor que yo y eres calvo,obvio no somos normales,además tú me has salvado..

-Tenia que decir lo de calvo?-_

-Vamos cariño, sigueme..-_Dijo tomandole la mano,mientras la mayor parte de la gente miraban asombrados,uno que otro tomandole fotos,era una escena de amorio entre héroes..-_

-Que raro...Es un calvo y la grandiosa tornado?

-Si,uno pensaría que Tornado tendría alguien más..Como a Sweet Mask o King el hombre más fuerte...

-Si,tendrían mejor conexión entre ellos al ser de los más fuertes...-_Saitama los miro-_

-Tatsumaki giro su mirada un poco-_

-Si,pero un calvo?! Bromeas?! Jajaja..

-Oigan idiotas!! Que tienen que estar viendo! Inútiles!! Dejen a mi novio en paz!! Aunque tenga cara de raro y sea Calvito! Es mi calvo!! Fuera!!-_Dijo Tatsumaki haciendo explotar una soda al lado de ellos y mojandolos-_

-Ahg!! Tornado nos atacó!!-_Grito uno que salió dramáticamente corriendo

-N-No queremos problemas!!-_Dijo el otro corriendo rápido fuera de allí-_

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos y luego miro a Saitama y le sonrió-_Esos tontos no se meteran contigo de nuevo!-_

-Por que lo hiciste? Simplemente son tipos con mucho tiempo libre..-_Dijo Saitama calmadamente..-_

-Oh?...-_Tatsumaki separó sus brazos y le dió un leve golpe en el hombro a Saitama-

-Oh? Porque fue eso?-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Bueno,no lo sé..Al parecer los chicos se comportan así,así que bueno..Hey bro! Dime qué te pasa..?!-_Dijo ella fingiendo su voz-_

-Saitama acercó su mano y le tomo la nariz-

-Eres muy Imperativa,no?-_Dijo él

-Ya deja de tratarme como una niña!!-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama y Tatsumaki salieron rato después de la tienda con algunas bolsas-_

-Mmm..Creo que hoy haré una cena deliciosa..Quieres venir a casa?-_Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki recordó aquella vez,ese 31 de diciembre y dos cosas pasaron por su mente,el día que él y ella..-Tatsumaki se sonrojo levemente y sonrió-_

-Oh?-_Saitama miro está expresión y dejo salir una risa-_Jaja,oye descuida..Está vez no haré nada raro...

-Y-Yo no se de que hablas! Me mal interpretas..-_Dijo ella cruzandose de brazos-_

-Ja-Ja,claro...-_Saitama la miro unos momentos mientras caminaban,luego miro al frente-_

-(Como le digo que estoy embarazada?...Dudo que él lo tome bien,por eso de que es económicamente inestable...Pero bueno,que puede pasar? Tarde o temprano lo sabrá..)-_Ella se canso se caminar y siguió al lado de él flotando-_

-Juh!-_

-_Saitama llegó a las instalaciones de la asociación a su departamento..-_

-Tatsumaki abrió con su copia de llave-_

-Que cosa? Vaya,como conseguiste esto?-_Dijo Saitama tomando las llaves de Tatsumaki-_

-Tatsumaki se las quitó-_Juhm!! A ti no te interesan mis cosas..

-Pero si es una copia de mis llaves,no lo sé..No me da seguridad..-_dijo Saitama en tonos burlones-_

-Ja-Ja...-_Tatsumaki se quitó sus tacones y entro-_

-En mi cuarto hay ropa limpia tuya...-_dijo él yendo a la cocina-_

-Uhm? Cómo es que tienes esto?-_Dijo ella desde el cuarto d Saitama tomando su ropa de casa-_Bueno,creo que no va a haber más emergencias por hoy..-_Dijo ella quitándose su vestido,Saitama iba entrando y cuando llegó miro la fina forma definida de Tatsumaki desvistiendose,sus piernas sus glúteos firmes..Su figura,era tan perfectamente hermosas para Saitama,en estos momentos Saitama miro un poco más y inclinó su cabeza,miro el vientre de Tatsumaki muy levemente ¿ hinchado?...

-(Engorda? Vaya,cosas nuevas..)-_Penso él cerrando la puerta-_

-Tatsumaki se giro asustada-

-Oh?! Idiota!! Pensé que ... Alguien..más...P-Porque me miras así?-_Pregunto ella sonrojada y nerviosa ..-_

-Saitama se acercó y se quitó sus guantes y puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la alzó-

-O-oye!! No seas intenso conmigo!!-_Dijo ella tapando sus """"""""pechos""""""""

-Saitama entro a la cama y la dejo debajo de él-_

-O-Oye!! Yo soy la que lleva las riendas aquí,Saitama!-_Dijo ella alegando y mirando a otro lado-

-Saitama se acercó y le beso la mejilla-_

-Jajaja, espera Calvito! Porque tan movido hoy,eh?-_Decia ella abrazandole por el cuello mientras le besaban el cuello-_

-jajaja...es-espera!!-_Decia ella riéndose mientras se ponía roja-_

-Alguien llamo a la puerta-_

-Eh?-_Saitama alzó su mirada y Tatsumaki giro su cabeza en dirección al sonido de la puerta-_

-No vayas,quédate aquí..-_Dijo mirandolo a los ojos-_

-Puede ser algo importante..

-Tatsumaki le hizo un puchero-Tú te lo pierdes,me voy a vestir..-_Dijo ella

-Bueno,ya resolveremos esto más tarde..Quédate a dormir...-_Dijo sonriendole-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo y asintió-

-Saitama salió de allí-_

-Uuuy!! Pero que intenso!!-_Decia Tatsumaki pegando la cabecera de Saitama en su cara y pataleando emocionada y muy enamorada-_

-Saitama asomó su cabeza-_Si? Oh! Genos Kun,eres tú...

-Sensei! -_Genos enseño algunas bolsas-_Pense que como hoy es domingo libre,podríamos hacer carne asada en la parrilla y traje algunas cosas para comer...

-Saitama se quitó y abrió la puerta-_Claro,suena bien..-_Dijo Saitama dejandolo pasar-_

-Tatsumaki salió del cuarto y miro a Genos-_

-Tatsumaki Sensei? No habré interrumpido algo,no?-_Pregunto Genos mirando a Saitama

-Sensei? Desde cuando soy tu maestra?-_Alego ella

-Bueno,no interrumpiste nada.._Dijo Saitama rascando detrás de su oreja-_

-Bueno, Tatsumaki Sensei..Traje algunas cosas para la parrilla...Unasenos,por favor..

-Uhg,pues..Está bien! No es como que me vaya a quedar sola mientras ustedes dos disfrutan..-_Dijo ella mirándolos-_

-Llevare las cosas al patio trasero..-_Dijo Genos-_Preparare también la parrilla-_

-Vale..-_Dijo Saitama estirandose-_Oye, Tatsumaki..Iré a cambiarme,podrías ir y ayudar a Genos?

-Si,si...Ah..Saitama,tengo que decirte algo muy,muy importante...

-Saitama la miro-Que sucede... "Amor"..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Tatsumaki se giro y se puso roja-_Ahg!! T-tú!!...

-Saitama sonrió-Te gusta que te diga así??-_Dijo él riendo levemente

-Ahg!! Ya!!-_Ella se volteo y golpeaba con sus puños el pecho de Saitama con fuerza-_Ya!!

-Saitama la miro,se rasco la mejilla y luego la volvió a mirar-_Que sucede?

-Esto!! Yo era una chica intimidante!! Y muchos me respetaban!! Pero ya no,solo por tu culpa! Porque?! Porque hiciste que me enamorara de ti?! Cabeza hueca!! En tan poco tiempo,mi corazón late muy rápido junto a ti y robaste..Robaste mi virginidad...Y..Y básicamente..Ahg! No lo entiendo!! No puedo estar sin ti,me siento mal si no te veo,pero quiero ser como antes!! Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes!!!-_Grito ella agarrandole fuerte el traje a Saitama y pegando su frente en él-_

-Porque...-_Decia ella

-Saitama la miró-_Pues...Si quieres ser como antes,está bien..Tienes toda la libertad que quieras para hacer lo que tú quieras..-_Dijo él soltando las manos de ella de su traje-Pero entonces ya no jugues conmigo,no tengo tiempo para juegos..-_Dijo él soltandose y yendo a cambiarse-_

-Tatsumaki tenía su mirada baja-(Es oficial! No sirvo para las relaciones!! Se supone que le dijera que será papá!! No que quería cortar!! Estúpido cerebro!!)-_Tatsumaki se quedó callada-_Quizas es lo que quiero...En realidad..Estar sola...-_Dijo ella caminando hacia el patio trasero-_

-Genos miro a Tatsumaki llegar-_

-Ya estoy aquí...-_Dijo tomando el carbón

-Si, gracias...Tornado..._-Dijo Genos serio-_

-(Ahora el me ve,con esa cara molesta..Supongo que pudo escuchar todo..)-_

-Saitama salió con una ropa más cómoda-_Bien! Veamos como va esa parrilla!-_Dijo Saitama emocionado-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro,pensó alzar su mano hacia él para llamarle,pero dejo la mano abajo-_

-(No..No..Dejalo,esto es lo que necesitas Tatsumaki)-_dijo ella en su cabeza donde rebotan varias ideas..-_

-Pasaron los días y Tatsumaki y su rastro desaparecieron-_

-El despertador se escucho-_Saitama abrió sus ojos mirando el techo de la casa, él se giro y miro a Genos a un lado desde fuera de cama mirándolo-_

-Aaaaaaaahh!! Genos! Qué mierda estas haciendo idiota!!-_Dijo este asustado-_

-Analizo cada componente de su cuerpo, para así lograr una mejoria después de su ruptura..-_Saitama lo miro unos momentos a los ojos y luego le pego la almohada en la cara ..-_

-Saitama se sentó y rasco sus ojos-Aun llevo el anillo...-_Dijo él despreocupado-_No es nada..Las personas necesitan tiempo para encontrarse a ellas mismas..

-Hai!! Sensei!-_Genos empezó a escribir todo rápidamente-_

-Si,ya volviste a ser como antes...-_Dijo él mirándolo..-_

-Casa de las hermanas del Terror-

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos,estaban rojos-_

-Otro día..No tengo ganas de ir a trabajar hoy..-_Dijo ella volteando para apagar el despertador-_

-Luego se sentó y tocó su vientre-_Mmm...Espero que no se note,será raro y perturbador para mí verme un vientre grande...-_Ella miro su mano sin su anillo- -Sniff-No lo necesito..-_Dijo limpiando sus ojos y saliendo de cama caminando hacia afuera de su cuarto-_

-Fubuki estaba desayunando unas tostadas y café antes de ir con los del grupo Blizzard..-_

-Oh? Hermana, estás bien? Estás hecha un desastre últimamente-_Dijo Fubuki para luego tomar un sorbo de su café con leche-_

-Es-Estoy bien..-_Dijo con sus labios temblando y luego dejando salir lágrimas-_Es-estoy bien!!

-Oh,hermana..Que sucedió?! no me digas que tú y ... Crack..-_Dijo Fubuki esto último fingiendo quebrar una rama-_

-Tatsumaki se puso su antebrazo en la cara,tapando sus ojos-

-Oh, hermana mayor,lo lamento mucho..Bueno,está vez duro mucho..Pronto estarás ya mejor,ven toma un café y come algo..-_

-N-No..No tengo hambre..

-Pues tu bebé debe comer,no?

-Tatsumaki se molestó-_Juhm!!

-Porque quebraron?

-B-Bueno..-_Tatsumaki miro sus pies-_

-Que?-_Dijo Fubuki tomando su café mientras la veía directamente-_

-Él..Él..

-Ya no necesito oír más, tú fuiste,no? Qué hiciste ahora? Y porque me lo imaginé desde antes...Ay, Tatsumaki..Eres mi hermana mayor,pero eres tan inexperta en lo social que aveces asusta..

-Ayudame..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_Estoy triste...

-Ah,si? No sé te nota..

-Él no me a contestado ningún mensaje ni llamada..

-(Pero si Saitama no tien celular...)-_Penso Fubuki mientras veía a su hermana decaida..-_

-Uhg... Eres mi hermana,por eso te ayudare,está vez!! No mas!

-Tatsumaki sonrio y alzó su mirada-_

-Ahora no te andes con depresión,has sido tú quién le a cortado,imagínate como se siente él ahora mismo..

-Tatsumaki se puso a llorar de nuevo-_

-Casa de Saitama-/

-Saitama se rascaba el trasero mientras veía la televisión..-_No hay nada bueno hoy..-_Dijo este

-Descuide sensei..Llame a un concurso del canal 94 para que pasen películas de desamor todo el día.._Dijo Genos poniendo este canal-_Asi podra sentirse identificado y se desahogaras llorando..

-Oye!! Qué no estoy triste!!-_Grito él mirando a Genos_-

-Una de las etapas del duelo, negación!!-_

-Que ya!!-_Grito Saitama estresado-_

-Genos se puso de pie-Iré por algo a la tienda que le suba el ánimo,comer algunas cosas ayuda a reponer el estado ..-_Dijo yendose

-Uhg...Ma-maldito..-_Decia Saitama mirándolo irse-_Es enserio yo estoy bien..Porque es que insiste?-_Pregunto este escuchando a Genos irse de allí-_

-Genos saco una lista enorme de algunas cosas que pueden ayudar,en el camino miro a un auto negro acercarse-_Genos se detuvo-_

-Ese auto es de..-_

-El auto se detuvo a un lado y la ventana trasera se abrió-_

-Fubuki...-_Dijo Genos-_

-Fubuki lo miro-_Oh,Genos..Como estás?

-Bien,pero no tengo tiempo...-_Dijo él

-A que te refieres? Hay algún monstruo cerca?-_Pregunto está apoyando si cara sobre su puño-_

-No, Sensei está deprimido desde que Tornado le dejo..Voy a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas que le pueden ayudar..-_

-Oh? Saitama también está deprimido? Vaya...Bueno,pero yo vengo a hablar con él...-_Fubuki se puso a pensar unos segundos y luego miro a Genos-_Sabes? Tengo una idea...-_Dijo sonriendole-_

-Hmm...?-_Genos la miro fijamente...-_

-Tatsumaki en casa-

-Tatsumaki estaba abrazando una almohada, fuertemente-Uhg! Porque.? Porque!!-_Decia llorando exageradamente..-_

-Saitama se ponía una de sus botas,cuando la puerta se abrió y al girar su mirar un poco,no vio a Genos,si no a Fubuki entrando con unas bolsas y cerrando la puerta-_

-Hmm..Ahora,ya habrá salido de ca-_Fubuki se giro y miro a Saitama poniéndose su traje-_Eh?

-Oh? Fubuki...?-_Dijo Saitama con un gesto de impresión,que diablos hacia aquí ella?

-Saitama..!-_Dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cintura y con un gesto molestó-_Que haces así? No vas a salir a golpear cosas para desahogarte!! No es sano!-_Dijo ella dejando las cosas encima de una mesa y acercandose-_

-Como entraste?

-Fubuki le quito la bota-Jumh! Ahora vamos a hacerte una deliciosa sopita con pollo..!

-Eh?-_Saitama rasco su nuca confundido-_

-Pero bañate primero y ponte algo más cómodo..-_

-Fubuki camino y tomo las cosas y fue a la cocina-_

-Saitama se llevó la mano a la cara-_Era lo que me faltaba..!-_Dijo él estresado

-_Casa de las hermanas-_

Tatsumaki escucho a su hermana entrar-_Mm..Fubuki!! Me trajiste el juguito de naranja que te pedí?!-_Dijo en voz alta y alguien entro a su cuarto-_

-Aqui está lo que pediste..-_Dijo Genos entrando-_

-Uh?! Ahhh?! Qué demonios!! Sal de mi cuarto!! Qué haces aquí, Genos!! Ciborg tonto!!-_Grito tapando su cara-_

-Traje esto y algunos chocolates,unos tienen más dulce que otros,estos estimulan tu estado de animo,pero no sé cuál es correcto para un cuerpo como el tuyo,así que te traje esto..-_Genos dejó caer una enorme bolsa llena de chocolates-_

-Y tú jugo..-_Dijo poniendolo todo a los pies de la cama-_Traje el de pajilla que brilla en la oscuridad ..Porque eres una niña.

-No soy una niña!! Soy mayor que tú idiota!!-_Ella se sentó en la cama-_No te matare solo porque estoy de buenas!!-_Grito ella tomando su jugo y empezando a comer chocolate rápidamente-_

-Claro...

-Casa de Saitama-_

-Saitama estaba en cama totalmente atrapado por Fubuki que ko abrazaba-_Shhh...No digas nada,se que te duele..

-(Acaso nadie sabe escuchar por estos lugares?)-_Fubuki lo abrazó más fuerte ahogando a Saitama en sus pechos-_(Que voy a cenar hoy?)-_Pensaba Saitama,mientras Fubuki se dormía-_

-Genos iba a abrazar a Tatsumaki cuando está lo miro con una mirada tetrica,oscura..Y perturbadora del mundo, top 7-

-Alejate..-_Advirtio ella-_

-Tornado,he monitoreado tu estado y concluido con que necesitas una abrazo..

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Que pretendes conmigo, pervertido?

-Yo? Nada,intento ayudarte para que vuelvas con Saitama sensei que está muy deprimido..

-Saitama intentaba quitarse a Fubuki de encima que lo estaba asfixiando con sus pechos sin darse cuenta-_

-Si, definitivamente sensei está sufriendo mucho...-_Dijo este con su mano en la barbilla, pensando-_

-Saitama tomo su móvil y marco el número de Tatsumaki-_Uhg..Necesito que se la lleven..-_Decia referente a Fubuki-_

-Él móvil de Tatsumaki se escuchó-Ella lo tomó..-_Uhg?! Es Saitama!-_Dijo asombrada,mientras Genos la abrazaba-_

-Oye! Te dije que me soltaras!!-_Dijo ella

-Ella miro el móvil y acepto la llamada,luego puso su móvil cerca de su oreja,como persona normal,procediendo a quedarse en silencio,solo mirando los dedos de su pies-_

-Tatsumaki?...Oye,se que esto suena raro,pero podrías hacer que tú hermana se vaya de mi casa? Esta acostada encima mío y .._-El teléfono se colgó-_

-Oh?...Me colgó..-_Dijo Saitama mirando su móvil-_

-Genos escuchaba un pitido en sus oídos ..Todo en el cuarto de Tatsumaki estaba en los aires cayendo, Tatsumaki había salido de allí disparada de inmediato con solo saber que su hermana fue por su calvo!!

-Saitama escucho a alguien abrir la puerta de su casa,correr hacia acá-_

-Oh? -_Saitama miro la puerta de su cuarto abrir de golpe y Tatsumaki empezó a hacer volar todo mientras sus ojos brillaban de verde intenso-_Fubuki!!!-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki aún con pijama-_Oh? Esa pijama tiene caras mías como decorado?_-Dijo Saitama perturbado..-_

-Que estas haciendo con mi ...C-con Saitama!!-_Grito ella

-Fubuki abrió sus ojos-Uh? Tatsumaki..-_Ella salió de la cama media dormida y se puso sus zapatos y abrazo a Tatsumaki-_

-Eh?!-_Ella miro a su hermana abrazarla-_Que haces!? Qué no ves que te voy a matar?-_Dijo ella arrogante-_

-Fubuki salió aún semi dormida del cuarto-_

-Tatsumaki iba a ir por su hermana pero Saitama le tomo una mano, deteniendola-

-Oh?-_Ella recordó aquella vez que peleo con él,lo que la llevo a obsesionarse con vencelo y de algún modo se enamoro de él-_

-Ella miro la mano de Saitama deteniendola,aun llevaba el anillo?_Saitama..Y-yo...Lo siento,no quise lastimarte..

-Estoy bien.._dijo serio

-Se que me comporte mal,enserio..Fui necia..

-No me importa,enserio estoy bien..

-Pero es que sentía que quería ser como antes,sabes? Pero no Vi que puedo ser yo misma,pero contigo a mi lado,es solo que quizás siento celos,eres tan fuerte...Tan despreocupado y relajado la mayoría del tiempo..

-Nadie escucha en estos lugares?-_Pregunto él

-Ahg!! Idiota!! Intento enseñarte mis sentimientos hacia ti!!-_Grito enfadada por la apatía-_

-No necesito una disculpa,solo necesitabas tiempo a solas..Todos lo necesitan,por mi está bien que lo hicieras..Nunca dije estar desacuerdo ni mucho menos sentirme mal por ello..

-Pero,te abandone y yo..

-Te amo..-_Dijo una voz firmé

-Eh?!-_Tatsumaki lo miro-_Q-Que?

-Ya oiste, Te amo...No me voy a enojar por una simple rabieta tuya,ya has hecho otras y peores,solo necesitabas tiempo a solas..Claro que te extrañe..Pero no me preocupe..Se que ibas a volver.._-Dijo soltandole la mano -_

-Tatsumaki lo miro con sorpresa y luego hizo un gesto de dolor y empezó a llorar de nuevo-

-O-Oye!! Espero!! Qué dije?!-_Dijo él sorprendido-_

-Ca-Callate!! No arruines esto!-_Dijo abrazandolo fuerte-_

-Ella empezó a acomodar las cosas con su poder telequinetico,pero dejo caer algunas cosas u un florero se rompió,al menos estaba vacío,ella cayó rendida en brazos de Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki?! Estás bien..-_Dijo Saitama tomandola en brazos-_Tatsumaki...?-_

-Saitama se paralizó por un minuto,hasta que Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos-

-Uuhhg...S-si,estoy bien...Solo fue un mareo..-_Dijo ella-Te-tengo que decirte algo...-_Dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos-_

-Que cosa?-_

-Y-Yo...Recuerdas..E..esa..noche?

-Oh? La noche,si...Como podría olvidarla?

-Tú...Dentro mío..Te..Aygh! Estoy embarazada..!-_Dijo en voz alta-_

-Saitama se dirigió a la cama y la acostó-_

-Ella miro a Saitama solo mirarla con una leve sonrisa-

-No dirás nada?-_Dijo ella arqueando una ceja-_

-Oh? Bueno,es que ya lo sabía..-_Dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre de Tatsumaki,apenas empezando a crecer..-_

-Ella puso sus manos encima de esta-_Gra-g...Espera!! Como que ya sabías?!-_

-Pues si,no mides dos metros que digamos,se empezaba a notar muy rápido.._Dijo él mirandola-_

-Oh...Pero porque no lo dijiste antes?!!

-Bueno,es decir..Se supone que somos prometidos,es normal..Bueno,yo que se,pensé que solo ..Pues..

-Ahg..Saitama,tu y yo no somos tan diferentes aveces..

-Oh, bueno...-_Él miro el cabello de Tatsumaki-_

-Que?-_Dijo ella confusa..-_

-No,no es nada..

-Continuara...

7w7 Eh, tú..Enviaste un review para que actualice? Pues veamos si esto es de tu taia :u okno..

Continuará!!


	4. Capitulo 4:Celos

-Sensei..Que le parece esté?

-Dijo Genos tomando una carriola (cochecito)-_

-Es cómoda,barata y además muy liviana..-_Dijo Genos con la carriola-_

-Uhg..De verdad debo venir a comprar esto?-_Dijo cruzado de brazos mirando el techo-_Es decir...Mira ..Hay cientas,además...Ni si quiera se cuando nacerá..

-Creo que el momento justo es ahora, Sensei!! Oh? Mire está..-_Dijo Genos tomando una con bordados de héroes-_Esta es linda..Hasta sale usted..-_Dijo él señalando a un Saitama cortado a la mitad por el bordado de mala calidad-_

-Eeehh...-_Él miro a otro lado-_Oooh...Mira esa.._Dijo él mirando una color negro muy simple pero elegante-_

-Eh? Esa es un modelo nuevo de una marca extranjera..-_Dijo él-_Supera tú presupuesto..-_Dijo Genos-_

-Saitama bajo su mirada y tomo su monedero,Genos sintió una lástima!a horrible al verlo contar sus monedas,sabiendo que aún así no le alcanzará..-_

-Ejehm...-_Genos aclaro su garganta y una trabajadora del lugar se acercó-_

-Disculpe,le puedo ayudar en algo?-_

-Si,queremos esa carriola...-_Dijo Genos

-La mujer miro la carriola que Genos señaló-_Oh,claro de inmediato..!

-Oh? Oye,Genos..Espera..Aún no se si.._Genos lo miró directamente-_

-Saitama parpadeo dos veces-_Oh? Eh! Espera!! Genos,no tienes porque!-_

-Este es un regalo,sensei..De mi,para el bebé y para ustedes..-_

-Oh...-_Saitama guardo su monedero-_Bueno..Supongo que,si tú quieres..Está bien.._Dijo dando una sonrisa amistosa-_

-Genos asintió-_

-Saitama y Genos salieron de la tienda con la carriola en una especie de maleta plástica-_

-Jah,es genial..Si fuese un bebé me gustaría estar en una de estas..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Definitivamente,tiene buen gusto sensei!

-Supongo...-_Dijo él mirando la carriola-_

-Necesita algo más, Sensei?

-Creo que no..Es decir..Aún no sé que es..-_Dijo él-_

-La gente caminaba pasificamente por el lugar-_

-Saitama caminaba tranquilo,pero Genos notaba como algunas personas lo notaban más que Antes...

-(La popularidad de sensei a subido desde que se sabe que es el prometido de Tatsumaki,gracias a paparazzis intrometidos,será para bien esta vez?)-_

-Oh,Genos..

-Si,sensei?

-Quieres comer algo?-_Pregunto él señalando un puesto ambulante de comida-_

-Claro..-_Dijo él yendo con Saitama Sensei al puesto de comida -_

-Tatsumaki estaba en la asociación,como de costumbre exigía una misión,antes de ir a buscarla ella sola-_

-Tatsumaki,en su condición actual no podemos enviarte a ningun lugar-_

-Como que en mi condición actual??!! Solo porque vómito cada cierto tiempo y tengo mareos,no significa que no pueda pelear!!! Idiota! Inútil!! Pedazo de basura inservible!!

-(Sin mencionar su temperamento...)-_Pensaba él hombre a cargo-_

-Señorita Tatsumaki, permítame interrumpir, pero..-_Dijo una mujer con un teléfono en mano-_Es para usted..-_Dijo la mujer

-Eh?!! Quien es? Y que quiere?!-_Dijo enojada tomando el teléfono-_Si?! Quién habla?!

-La cara de Tatsumaki cambio por completó-_H-hola..hehe,no,no..Estoy bien..Que sucede? Oh..Una sorpresa? En casa? Claro, claro..Si ya me dirigía hacia haya..Llevaré algunas cosas para preparar una deliciosa cena...-_Dijo ella hablando relajada,mientras flotaba por el lugar-_

-Eh?...S-si..Claro..También..Como que,qué cosa?...Debo decirlo?.. Aaff..También te amo..Te vere en unos minutos,vale...Bye-Bye.._Dijo ella colgando,bajo y le dió el teléfono a la chica y luego miro al tipo a cargó-_Juh!!!-_Ella le dió la espalda y se marchó-_

-Pero que tipa..-_

-Tatsumaki se detuvo-_

-Pe-Pero que tipa tan agradable!!

-Tatsumaki se marchó,dejando dar un respiro de tranquilidad al tipo-_

-No me pagan lo suficiente...-_Dijo él limpiando el sudor de su cara-_

-Saitama estaba comiendo unas galletas mientras veía la televisión, entonces la puerta se escucho abrir y luego unos suaves pasos de pies descalzos-_

-Tatsumaki asomo su cara y Saitama giro la suya para mirarle-_

-Hola..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama sonrió-_Hola..-_

-Tatsumaki caminó hacia Saitama y se sentó en sus piernas -_Asi que ...Que me querías mostrar?-_Pregunto ella jugueteando con él-_

-Saitama señaló la carriola en el fondo-_Compre...Oh bueno...Me regalaron,una carriola para tú bebé..

-Miro? Jaja,ahora no te quites...-_Dijo ella acercandola con su poder telequinetico-_Oh? Vaya,se ve muy linda..-_Ella la tomo y intento alzar,pero era masisa..-_Pesa..Parece muy cara,wow...Gracias..Esto es de mucha ayuda!-_Dijo ella abrazandole-

-Bueno,podrías darle gracias a ...Genos también..-_

-Tatsumaki le quito una galleta a Saitama-_Traje algunas cosas para preparar..-_Dijo ella-_tengo algunas cosas que hacer,pero tengo cinco minutos..-_

-Eh? Espera..Estás embarazada..-_

-Y eso que?-_Dijo sonriendo

-Esa mirada realmente ponia nervioso a Saitama-_

-La puerta se abrió y King entro-_Oh?..Rayos,viejo lo siento.._Dijo saliendo-_

-Tatsumaki se sorprendió y se puso de pie-_Juhm! Tú te lo pierdes..-_Dijo ella caminando hacia la ducha,molesta-_

-Saitama no pudo evitar reírse de ese comportamiento erratico -_

-Oye,King?-_

-King volvió a entrar-_Cielos viejo,por un momento pensé que había visto de más..-_Dijo este nervioso-_

-Para nada,nosotros no somos así... -Saitama hizo una pausa-_No normalmente..-_Él sonrió-_Dime? A qué se debe tu visita?-_

-Bueno, cuando supe que ibas a tener un bebé me sentí mal,sabes?

-Mal? Acaso tú eres de esos?-_Pregunto Saitama,muy extrañado mirando a King-_

-Oye! Déjame terminar..-_Dijo entrando y sentándose a un lado con algunas bolsas-_Me dije,rayos..Saitama y tornado van a tener un hijo y yo..Ya sabes...-_Dijo él en voz baja-En parte..Lo que tengo es como si te perteneciera...En fin,compre varias ropas de bebé por género,así que hay solo dos de cada una,pero traje bastante..-_Dijo él poniéndose de pie y yendo a la puerta,para luego volver con otras bolsas-_Asi que si es chico o chica,igual abre acertado..-_Dijo él,para luego mostrar su pulgar en alto-_

-Oh? Muchas gracias King..-_Dijo Saitama tomando una bolsa y sacando una pequeña camiseta de bebé con un bordado el videojuego favorito de King-_Oh...

-Tatsumaki de alegrara mucho..-_Dijo Saitama -_

-Y dime,no estás nervioso viejo?

-Nervioso, porqué?-_Saitama lo miró-_

-Bueno,ya sabes.. Tú,Tornado..Ese anillo en tu dedo,un bebé..Vas a formar una familia,así que deberás dejar la vida de soltero o el dormir a gusto en la noche..Y esas cosas,no poder salir solo o no poder salir con alguna chica linda,ir al supermercado y comprar solo lo que te guste, o ir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa..-_Decia él pensando-_Mmm...

-Saitama empezó a sudar-_Porq-que no podría?

-Debes cumplir aquí...

-Podriamos jugar aquí..

-el bebé podría estar dormido...

-Saitama limpio el sudor en su frente y miro su anillo-_

-Quizas tengas razón..-_Dijo Saitama-_Hay muchas cosas que aún no he hecho y que no podría hacer después...-_Dijo él mirando la ropa de bebé en sus manos-_

-Oh,viejo..Espera..No quiero que vayas a tomar alguna decisión por mi culpa,yo solo..-_

-King,no sé si me entiendas..Se que hay cosas que no podré hacer solo..Pero mira,al final del día no estaré solo..Y triste en un cuarto pequeño,comiendo comida chatarra o de mala calidad..Estaré con alguien que me ayudara.. Últimamente siento que ..Eso qué dijiste aquella vez...De que buscará otras cosas más,que solo ser fuerte y pelear.. Quizás si tenías razón,sabes? He sentido otro tipo de emociones que no conocía, últimamente..Me siento vivo .._Dijo él mirando la ropa de bebé-_Ahora esa parte viva de mi a engendrado vida..Y esa vida que vendrá,realmente me tiene muy feliz,siento que aveces esto que hay aquí..-_Saitama golpeó su pecho-_Es un cabron,pero creo que sí esto es tan fuerte,como para hacer sentir mi corazón latir fuerte..Debo seguirlo..

-Oh,viejo..Si que estás enamorado,eh? De esa pequeña..

-Eh,bueno..

-Entiendo,te deseo lo mejor viejo...-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki salió con una ropa de casa y miro King-_

-Ella le apunto con su mano-_Tú..!-_Dijo ella con una cara áspera y amargada

-Trajo ropa para el bebé.._Dijo Saitama mirándole-_

-Tatsumaki cambio su rostro de sorpresa a felicidad-_Oh? es enserio...?!.-_Dijo ella muy feliz acercándose-_

-Él corazón de King latía fuerte,por un momento creyó que lo atacaria-_

-Tatsumaki tomo la ropa de varón-_Vaya...Que lindo..

-Como se dice?-_Pregunto Saitama mirándola-_

-Ehg...-_

-Dilo...-_Dijo Saitama mirándola

-Muchas gracias, King..-_Dijo ella-_

-Ves? No cuesta nada..-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki volteo sus ojos y luego empezó a ver la ropa-, Realmente es muy linda..

-King no querras,quedarte a comer?_Pregunto Tatsumaki amablemente..-_

-Saitama se sorprendió de su amabilidad y King también,de hecho por un momento pensó que le saltaria encima y lo mataría-_

-Cla-claro,muchas gracias..-_Dijo King mirándola -_

-Bien...Carii...Digo, Saitama..Podrías ayudarme a cocinar?-_Dijo ella

-Claro,no hay ningún problema...-_(Siempre soy yo el que cocina...)-_Saitama sonrió

-(Nunca había visto a Saitama así...)-_Penso King mirando,para luego sacar su GameBoy para disponerse a jugar Pokemón-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie y siguió a Saitama a la cocina,donde se elevo un poco con su poder y se sento por el lavado-_

-Que linda ropa,que crees que sea?-_Pregunto ella mirando el suelo,apenada..-_

-Bueno,parecía algodón hipoalergenico ...-_

-No,tarado..Me refiero a el bebé.._Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Bueno,si me preguntas..Creo que será una niña..-_Dijo él sacando una sartén-_

-Uhm...Mi instinto me dice que será un chico..-_Dijo ella sonriendo levemente y luego mirando a Saitama,quien la miraba fijamente-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto ella mirándole-_

-Nada,es que no siempre que se te ve una sonrisa con esa cara que pones.. además,fuiste muy amable..-_dijo él sacando las cosas que Tatsumaki trajo-_

-Y eso está mal?-_Pregunto ella,pues no es buena en relacionarse con la gente-_

-Claro que no,está bien..Me gusto ver que puedes ser amable..-_

-Lo dices como si yo fuese mala..-_dijo ella

-Y no lo eres?-_Pregunto Saitama sonriendo y mirándola-_

-Eh... Mmm..Soy una héroe! Eso es todo..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se acercó a ella y se dispuso a acercarse a el cuello de esta,donde metió su cara y sintió el aroma a rosas rojas -_

-Tatsumaki sintió un beso en el cuello que le dió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo-_-La noche paso,King después de comer se retiró a casa pues ya era tarde-_

-Saitama despertó y miro el techo,aún era temprano pues no había mucho sol-_

-Tatsumaki lo estaba abrazando,estaba profundamente dormida...-_

-Saitama giro su mirada al escuchar un "Beeb" que era? Pues esta pregunta fue rápidamente respuesta cuando miro el celular de Tatsumaki a un lado-Eh? Tiene varios mensajes,puede ser una emergencia..-_Él tomo el celular y miro un mensaje de Fubuki,pero decidió no abrirlo para respetar la privacidad de las hermanas,pero luego miro unos 19 mensajes de un solo número,registrado con un corazón y una Z ...-_Eh?-_

-Saitama volteo y miro a Tatsumaki completamente dormida-_B-bueno..-_Él dudaba,pero a la mierda todo, él se metió en los mensajes..-_

-Miro que era un tipo y le hablaba muy "dulce" a Tatsumaki,entre los últimos mensajes más recientes,le decía que quería verla para hablar,luego le pedía perdón por como fue y que lo perdonara,más fue su sorpresa cuando miro que Tatsumaki accedió el ir a desayunar para esa "charla"...-_Saitama sintió un pequeño remordimiento dentro y luego caliente dentro de él-_

-Él puso el celular donde iba, nuevamente y cerro sus ojos,quien era este tipo que le decía "cariño" a Tatsumaki,porque ella accedió a ir a desayunar? Acaso Tatsumaki es inf...No,que tonterías..Confiaba él,plenamente en ella...O no?

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos y bostezo,miro a Saitama con los ojos cerrados aún y salió cm cuidado para no despertarlo,tomo uno de sus vestidos de un pequeño closet y se dirigió al baño-_

-Saitama abrió sus ojos-_Que hace?-_

-Ella salió treinta minutos después,peinada,bien bañada y perfumada,se estiró y por último se puso sus tacones-_Bueno, aquí vamos,ver a él tipo con el que salias siempre es duro..-_Dijp acercandose a Saitama y tomando el celular-_Buen día.._Dijo ella al ""dormido"" Saitama, besandole la mejilla y luego yendose-_

-La puerta principal se escucho abrir y cerrar-_

-Saitama se llegó la mano a la cara, estaba hirviendo-_Que pasa?-_Él se sentó y miro sus manos temblorosas-_Que es esto?-_

-Saitama estaba inquieto,que estará haciendo ella?! Bueno,si..Se acaba de ir pero es que la curiosidad lo mataba desde el primer momento en que leyó el primer mensaje..

-Alguien toco la puerta principal y luego abrió y cerró-_

-Tatsumaki?-_Saitama se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto para salir de este, solo para ver a Fubuki con su vestido y sus accesorios,se veía recién bañada y ciertamente olía delicioso-_

-Buenos días Saitama,está mi hermana? He enviado un mensaje,pero no a respondido..Así que he venido aquí con mis subordinados..-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Ell-ella..Se acaba de ir..-_Dijo Saitama-

-Que sucede...?-_Pregunto Fubuki mirando esa expresión de decepción en la cara de ese hombre,donde suele haber pasión más que nada todo el día..

-Se han peleado? porque tan decepcionado??-_Pregunto ella

-(Como es que sabe como me encuentro?)-_Saitama rasco su nuca-_Trajiste el auto,no?

-Si,con mis subordinados..-_Dijo ella

-Bueno,verás...No quise, pero Tatsumaki estaba dormida, entonces mire su móvil..._

-Oh...-_Fubuki se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro-_Que viste?

-Oye,no me trates como si fuese algo tan grave..Estoy bien!

-Saitama,querido...Has cambiado mucho,si mi hermana te lástima me voy a preocupar mucho por ti,enserio..Ella es un poco difícil,créeme..Aún no le conoces bien..-_

-Oye,oye..Porque tan confiada?-_Decia él al ver a Fubuki tan cerca de él-_

-Oh..Bueno,hay un tipo que le enviaba mensajes,ahorita mismo debe de ir hacia dónde este para ir a desayunar...

-Uuuuhhg..Debe ser su ex..Pero ..-_Fubuki se llevó la mano al mentón-,Ella lo odia...

-Eh..Supongo..?-_Saitama no tenía idea de lo que Fubuki tenía en mente o de lo que pasó entre Tatsumaki y...su ex?

-Espera..Pensé,que yo era el primero...-_Dijo él

-Fubuki miro su móvil-_

-No me ignores!!-_

-Fubuki lo miro a los ojos-_Mira,estás celoso...Piensa con claridad..Ve a darte una ducha fría y te invito a desayunar yo...-_Dijo sonriendo-_

-Eh...

-Es un desayuno,no te voy a morder..-_Dijo ella sería...-_

-Saitama rasco su mejilla,luego asintió..-_Dame un minuto...-_Dijo él

-Fubuki asintió -_Te esperaré ..-_Ella se sentó en el sofá y saco su celular-_

-(Que haces,hermana? De verdad quieres jugsrte la mejor oportunidad que tienes de tener una familia,por un tipo obsesionado? Qué es lo que realmente fuiste a hacer?)-_Se preguntaba Fubuki mirando una foto de ella y su hermana en el fondo de pantalla-_

-Tatsumaki llegó a un pequeño café-_Es aquí...-_Ella entro y miro a su ex,sentado al fondo y alejado de la gente..-_

-Él dirigió su mirada a Tatsumaki y dió una sonrisa dulce-_

-Ella se acercó de brazos cruzados hacia el lugar-_Que quieres hablar..Zombieman?

-Eh,no quieres tomar asiento primero?-_Pregunto él

-Tatsumaki se sentó y lo miró-_Y bien?-_Pregunto ella

-Wow,wow..Calma,baja esa irá..No quiero que te enojes,podría afectar a tú bebé,no?-_Pregunto mirándola,mientras apoyaba su rostro en su puño derecho..-_

-No tengo tiempo para idiotas como tú,tengo una vida ocupada..-_dijo ella mirando el menú,tenía una hambre increíble-_

-Mentiras, tú no puedes trabajar...Estás embarazada,la asociación solo te envía a misiones clase C.._-Dijo él para luego pedir dos desayunos y uno extra grande,para Tatsumaki-_

-Oye! Yo no como tanto..-_Dijo ofendida

-Antes...-_Dijo él-_te he visto asaltando la máquina dispensadora en la asociación..-_menciono un poco burlon -_

-_En casa,Saitama salió con su una chaqueta y pantalones negros-_Ya está..-_Dijo él-,Oh? Qué haces...?-_Pregunto mirando a Fubuki mirando un álbum de fotos-_

-Este eres tú?-_Dijo señalando a un Saitama de niño,comiendo un sandiwch en la playa-_

-Eh,si..Soy yo,cuando todo era felicidad...-_Dijo él

-Y esta mujer de cabellos negros,quien es?-_Pregunto ella

-Esa,es mi madre...-_Dijo Saitama

-Que linda..-_Dijo sonriendo-_

-Saitama miro a Fubuki unos momentos-_

-Fubuki lo miro y le sonrió muy dulcemente-_Ya estás listo,no?

-Eh,si..-_

-Fubuki cerro el álbum-,Perdón por mirar..Solo tuve curiosidad..

-Oh,no importa..No me molesta..-_Dijo él,para que luego Fubuki se pusiera de pie y le tomara del brazo-_

-Vamos,vamos..Hay que ir rápido..-_Decia ella abriendo y saliendo de casa_

espera..La puerta quedó..-_Saitama miro la puerta cerrarse sola-_Oh,lo olvide..-_

-Fubuki salió de la casa y se dirigió a el auto negro y lujoso que estaba enfrente-_

-Saitama miro las espaldas de Fubuki,en su vestido negro -_

-Le abrieron la puerta y Fubuki entro y Saitama luego,para que cerrarán-_

-Chicos,vayamos a desayunar..-_Dijo ella feliz

-(Porque está tan feliz?)-,Se preguntaba Saitama mirándola-_

-Fubuki miro a Saitama-_Te ves muy bien.._Dijo ella

-Saitama se ruborizo y miro a otro lado-_Gracias...-_Dijo el desinterésado -_

-Fubuki bostezo y se corrió a un lado más cerca de Saitama-_

-Él la miro,pero ella fingii ver algo entre sus uñas-_

-Saitama volvió a ver por la ventana,cuando se volteo..Fubuki estaba tan cerca que iba apretado en el auto-_

-Uhg..-_

-Lindo coche,no? Si,lo sé Hehe..Y mis geniales y fuertes subordinados son muy buenos y nos llevarán a desayunar.._

-Dame espacio,no puedo respirar..-_

-Fubuki se movió, apenada y un poco desconfiada-_

-Perdón...No quería molestarte..-_Dijo muy apenada

-Saitama la miró-_Tampoco es para que te pongas así ...

-Y-Yo,no..No debí..-_Dijo ella mirando por la ventana-_

-Aahgff..-_Saitama giro sus ojos y miro por la ventana de nuevo-_Puedes sentarte a mi lado,pero no quieras propasarte o algo así,ya sabes cómo se pone Tatsumaki...-_

-Fubuki miro a Saitama y se acercó a el-_Quieres un chocolate?

-Eh?

-Fubuki saco unos chocolates de un lado del auto-_Pruebalos,son deliciosos..-_

-Eeeh..-_Saitama tomo el chocolate-_(Así que así será todo el rato,eh?...Diablos...)-_

-Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5:Final?

-Fubuki bajo del auto y luego Saitama la siguió-_

-Este es un buen lugar para desayunar,ven..-_Dijo ella sería,caminando como toda una famosa

-(Es un poco creida..)-_Él siguió a Fubuki,hasta que sintió una energía conocida,había desarrollado la habilidad de sentir el poder de Tatsumaki,por alguna razón estaba conectados..

-Él giro su mirada a una esquina,miro a Tatsumaki y a ese tipo pálido que vio la vez que peleo con Boros-_

-Eh?-_Él se iba a dirigir ahí,pero Fubuki le tomo del brazo-_

-Por aquí, Tontin..Aquí no dejando entrar a esos molestos paparazzi,así que descuida..No hay que escondernos tanto.._Dijo ella

-Fubuki se sentó en una mesa en el centro del lugar-_

-ZombieMan parecía reír por alguna cosa,mientras Tatsumaki desayunaba,él alzó su mirada un poco y miro a Fubuki y a ese tipo que era ahora pareja de Tatsumaki,mirándolo fijamente-_

-(Uhg...Ese tipo...)-_Él recordó a Saitama de esa pelea con Garou,cuando uso su increíble poder para levantar los suelos y escombros al cielo -_(Descuida,no es como si fuese a matarme,pero no espere que viniera aquí,es decir..Joder estoy con su chica...Aunque es obvio que aún siento algo por Tatsumaki...Quizás si expreso mi sentir a Tatsumaki...Pueda recuperarla...)-_ZombieMan delirante miro a Tatsumaki mirarlo a los ojos-_

-Uhg! Qu-Que sucede?-_Él la miro y se sonrojo levemente-_Tienes tiempo de no verme así..-_Dijo él mirandola a los ojos

-Tatsumaki mascaba su comida,para luego tragar y señalar la comida de ZombieMan-Te vas a comer eso?-_Pregunto ella

-(Solo miraba la comida??!)-_ZombieMan le pasó el plato-_No,cometelo.._

-Tengo mucha hambre.._Dijo ella comiéndose el desayuno de ZombieMan-_

-Él miro a Saitama de nuevo,el cual tenía una tostada en forma de hombresillo y lo partió a la mitad,luego miro a ZombieMan seriamente-_

-(Uhg!? Eso fue una amenaza? No dejaré que crea que soy un sumiso..)-_Él agarro un huevo duro y miro a Saitama y luego lo mordió-_

-Saitama se puso de pie-_Fubuki lo sentó-_

-Wow,wow..Que sucede tigre?-_Pregunto Fubuki tomandole un brazo y haciendole sentarse-_Es como si ..-_Ella se giro y miro a Tatsumaki en la esquina,comiendo y ZombieMan mirándolos-_

-Oh,mier..-_Fubuki empezó a comer todo rápido-_Sab-Sabes? Come tu desayuno rápido,es mejor cuando está caliente!!-_Dijo ella

-Saitama se puso de pie de nuevo,pero Fubuki lo sentó-_Alto ahí,que sucede? Piensa bien lo que haces.._Dijo ella

-Lo estoy pensando bien,no haré nada malo..-_Dijo él sin expresar alguna emoción en su rostro-_

-Fubuki miro la mano de Saitama aplastando una tostada en forma de hombresillo de gengibre-_

-Mesera... Por favor,podría ponerme esto en una bolsita para llevar?-_Pregunto ella señalando el desayuno de Saitama-_

-Claro,dame un momento..-_Dijo yendo por uns bolsa de comida-_

-Saitama se soltó de Fubuki,se acercó a la esquina.. ZombieMan se puso nervioso-_

-Tatsumaki miro a ZombieMan con una cara nerviosa-_

-Uhm?-_Ella se giro con una tostada en la boca,la cual se le cayó al ver a Saitama justo aún lado-_

-Sa-Saitama!!-_Grito ella sorprendida-_

-Fubuki llegó y agarro a Saitama,abrazandolo y jalando hacia atrás-_Vamos a un super mercado!! Te compro algo para hoy!! Camina!!_Decia sin poder mover a Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Fubuki haciendo esto-_Uhg...Fubuki! No lo abraces!-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki unos segundos y luego se marchó de ahí, llevando a Fubuki en si espalda que intentaba aún detenerlo,sin saber que ya estaban saliendo del lugar-_

-Sa-Saitama...-_Ella lo miró caminar lejos con Fubuki en la espalda-_Uhg..Seguro malinterpreto todo.._Dijo ella mirando su comida..-_

-Esto es perfecto, Tatsumaki! Aun te amo! Por favor! No me dejes solo,necesito de ti para vivir!!_Dijo él poniendose de pie-_

-Tatsumaki lo ignoro y se puso de pie-_Asi que era eso lo que querías decirme? Qué pérdida de tiempo!!-_Dijo ella arrogante-_Yo no salgo con inútiles, perdedores!!-_Grito ella

-Pero sales con un calvo perdedor y rarito...-_Dijo él celoso,para terminar metido en la pared,de golpe-_

-Si vuelves a decirle algo a Saitama,te enviaré a un volcán!-_Grito furiosa pero se mareo un poco y se apoyo de uno de esos asientos del lugar y luego caminó hacia afuera..-_

-Saitama se acercó a un parque y se estiró-_Oye, ya bajate..No?_Pregunto al sentir a Fubuki tan cómoda en su espalda-_

-Eh?! Oh..Eh...Digo,si..si..Ya me bajo..-_Dijo ruborizada-_Que fue eso? Pensé que lo ibas a matar? Acaso estás loco?

-Eh? Yo..Bueno,no te mentire..Quería golpearlo..-_Dijo él mirando niños jugar en el parque-_

-Fubuki se llevo las manos a la cintura,mientras le miraba-_Y no lo hiciste..

-Que clase de héroe golpea a otro?-_Dijo él mirando los niños jugar-_Ademas,prefiero alejarme a perder a tu molesta hermana mayor..-_Dijo él-_Si la pierdo,volvería a mi vida gris, sabes? Sin vida..Solo en casa..Con Genos acosandome mientras duermo.._Decia él

-Tatsumaki llegó por los aires, lentamente bajó-_Fubuki y Saitama la miraron-_

-Eh,yo debería...Ir-irme.._Dijo Fubuki huyendo del lugar,o intentando pues Tatsumaki la detuvo_

-Tú no vas a ningún lugar,Fubuki!! Me debes una explicación!!-_Grito ella-_Y tú!!-_

-Saitama la miro-_Que hacías con ese tipo? No me agrada..

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo rápidamente-_No te pongas celoso!! O al menos disimula!-_Decia avergonzada,para luego darle la espalda-_Esto es vergonzoso!-_Expreso ella de brazos cruzados sin mirarlo-_

-Es mi ex,te iba a hablar más a detalle de eso,pero pensé que me diría algo importante,por eso acepte venir...Si te pusiste celoso,lo siento..-_

-No..-_dijo él

-Eh?_Ella lo miro-_No? No que?

-No es tú culpa,fue mía..Por revisar tu móvil..

-Revisas mi móvil?_

-Saitama miro a otro lado-_Perdón..

-Uuff..Que bueno que confiesas eso ,yo igual lo revise una vez...-_Dijo ella aliviada-_Tenia celos de Genos..-_Dijo mirando a Saitama

-Jajaja...Espera...Que?! Genos..? Pero él es un tipo y yo igual.._Dijo él

-Bu-Bueno...-_

-Oye! No soy de esos!-_Dijo Él algo molesto-_

-Ya,ya lo sé...-_

-Fubuki estaba a un lado,avergonzada por estar en medio de algo tan personal-_

-Saitama sintió una mano tomarle la suya..-_Eh?-_Él bajo su mirada un poco y Tatsumaki tomaba su mano-_

-Supongo ambos somos similares pero distintos...-_Dijo ella mirando niños jugar en el parque-_

-Fubuki logro escabullirse y huir,antes de que su hermana se le vaya encima sin motivo -_

-Saitama ...Sabes? Yo no tuve una niñes buena,no se tratar bien a la gente u no confio en nadie...O bueno,no confiaba en nadie..-_Ella lo miro-_Eres un tonto..

-Tonto?-_Pregunto mirandola-_

-Si,hiciste que te ame...-_Ella halo la mano de Saitama-_Vamos...Busquemos donde desayunar..-_

Aun tienes hambre?-_Pregunto él mirandola confundido-_

-Ahg! No me reclames por ello! Es tu culpa!!-_Dijo ella pisando fuerte,con su tacón y una expresión molesta-_

-Saitama le alzó en un brazo -_Callate enana..No grites tanto..-_Dijo el irritado-_

-No me digas que hacer!! Calvo!!-_Dijo ella para luego abrazarlo fuerte y besarle la mejilla-_

-Saitama sonrió mientras Tatsumaki le abrazaba dulcemente-_

Pero eso fue hace ya un tiempo...-_Justo ahora alguien miraba el mismo parque de ese día,con un abrigo y un gorro de invierno-_

-Claro,ya paso un tiempo..-_Dijo Saitama poniendo su bufanda sobre su boca,por el frío que sintió pero no en su piel si no en su alma al ver el parque congelado-_Él siguió su camino a casa-_

-Llevaba algunas bolsas-_

-La nieve caía sobre su cara y se derretia-_

-Aun no he encontrado una buena pelea..-_Dijo él llegando a casa-_Sin embargo..No todo es malo...-_Él entro a casa y cerró-_

-Estoy en casa..!-_Dijo en voz alta-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki llegando,con un abrigo y un delantal con un corazón-_Oh..Cariño..-_Ella floto hacia él y le beso la mejilla-_Como te a ido hoy?-_Pregunto ella poniendo sus calidad manos en las frías mejillas de Saitama,mirándolo..-_

-Saitama sonrió-_A estado bien...He topado con King..Aunque realmente no hubo algún monstruo..-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Si,no todo es malo..Ella está conmigo,mi cabello volvió poco a poco con forme mi estrés y depresión se a ido poco a poco,supongo que necesitaba un cambio para sentirme vivo-_

-Oh,espera..-_Saitama se quitó el gorro -_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama,con ese cabello tan puntiagudo y alborotado, realmente aún no acostumbraba a verlo así,pero estaba segura de que si antes era lindo ahora era mucho más guapo-_

-Que sucede?-,Pregunto ella usando su poder para llevar las bolsas a la cocina-_

-Donde..?-_

-Tatsumaki se puso el gorro de Saitama-_En la sala de estar..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama camino a la sala de estar y miro a Genos de un color rojizo cálido-_

-Eh? Qué haces?-_Pregunto Saitama acercándose y agachandose a donde Genos estaba,cerca de aquella carriola para bebés-_

-Saitama miro una bebé sin mucho cabello con unas pestañas grandes y una mirada inocente-_

-Estoy dándole calor, el día está más frío de lo que pensé..-_Dijo Genos-_Ademas de que la monitoreo y me encargo de que sus signos vitales estén en armonía,sensei...-_Dijo él-_Por cierto,ya le he dicho que se ve bien con cabello?-_

-Oye, Genos..Ya cállate..-_Dijo él sentándose cerca del cochecito-_Gracias..-_Dijo Saitama

-Waaaaahhh!!-_La bebé empezó a llorar fuertemente y furiosa-_

-Uhg..-_Genos miro a Saitama-_

-Que?-_

-Sensei,se supone que es su hija..-_Dijo él mirándolo

-Ah,eh!! Si! Perdón,es solo que estoy distraído..-_Dijo él poniéndose de rodillas y sacando a la bebé que estaba envuelta en una manta blanca-_Saitama se sentó y la tubo en brazos,mirándola..-_

-Tatsumaki se asomó,para ver porque lloraba la bebé,pero luego miro a Saitama con la bebé en brazos y está con su manita tocandole la nariz-_

-Tatsumaki sonrió mirando ésto,era tan dulce..-_

-Genos tocó el cabello de Saitama-_Oye ya!!-_Grito Saitama molestó,la bebé dió unos leves quejidos anunciando que quería llorar de nuevo-_Eh,es-espera..No era para tí bebé..No te grite a ti..-_Saitama miro a Genos

-Genos abrió una revista mirando a otro lado-_

-Saitama miro a la bebé con sus ojos verdes abiertos,intentando mirarle.. Aunque a esta edad solo deben de ver todo desenfocado pareciera que ella realmente sabe quién era Saitama,su manita volvió a agarrarle la nariz-_Saitama puso un dedo suavemente en la pequeña naricita de la bebé-_

-Ambos podemos jugar lo mismo..-_Dijo él

-La bebé frunció el seño,molesta -_Waaahh!!!-_

-Vamos,no llores...Solo bromeaba..-_Decia él con la bebé en sus brazos-_

Tatsumaki llegó con unas tazas de chocolate-_

-Que paso pequeña.?._Dijo ella pasando las tazas de chocolate con sus poderes-_Papá te molesta?!-_Pregunto Tatsumaki acercándose al padre y la bebé-_

-La bebé escucho a Tatsumaki y empezó a llorar, Tatsumaki la tomo en brazos y la bebé se quedó en silencio mientras está la arrullaba-_

-Me siento traicionado.._Dijo Saitama mirando a la bebé,que tenía un cabello con tonos verdes muy oscuros,parecidos a los de su tía Fubuki-_

-Genos se acercó al cabello de Saitama,este se giro y lo miro..-_Ehm! Sensei! Tenía algo en el cabello..! Se lo iba a quitar!

-Ya quita!-_Dijo él molestó-_

-Tatsumaki dejó salir dulces risas suaves brisas,de su alma y quizá una tranquilidad en su historia..-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki y su bebé-_Con quien estás?-_Pregunto él

Tatsumaki se encogió de hombros-_Jaja,no puedo evitarlo..Oye! Genos!! Pedazo de metal! Este es mío!!

-Usted mal interpreta mis intenciones!!-_Dijo Genos avergonzado-_

-Saitama giro su mirada negando,mientras se llevaba el chocolate a la boca-_

-Hay cosas que no cambian...-_Dijo él,luego se miro en un espejo grande que había en casa-_Sabes que? Quizás hay muchas cosas que si cambian con el tiempo..-_Dijo él mirando a Tatsumaki mirando el espejo-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki-_

-Ella lo miro a los ojos y le guiño un ojo-_

-Eh?-_Saitama se sonrojo_-


	6. Chapter:6 Maternal

_-Dedicado a Kingre,muchas gracias por tus reviews tio! Eres grande..!-_

-La habitación oscura en silencio estaba,solo la respiración se escuchaba,quienes ellos que dormían en sueños ligeros..-_

-Saitama estaba extendido en la cama,con la cobija y cabecera desparramadas por la cama,este tipo ahora suele dormir más relajado al punto de dar vueltas en toda la cama, Tatsumaki estaba boca abajo en su almohada, dormida profundamente-_

-Algunos objetos flotaban por el lugar con un aura rojiza-_

-Una bola de boliche paseaba por el lugar,algunos libros, la capa de Saitama..Algunos cubiertos-_

-La bebé estaba en su cuna,con sus manos extendidas intentando tomar aquellas estrellas fluorescentes pegadas en el techo,encima de su cuna-_

-Ella se enojo al no poder alcanzarla y empezó a llorar fuertemente-_

-La bola de boliche iba directo a la cabeza de Tatsumaki pero fue detenida por un reflejo de Saitama,quien medio adormilado tomo la bola y la puso en el suelo-_

-Tat-Tatsumaki...-_Dijo él llamandola-_La b-bebé..-_

-Ca-callate calvo...-_Dijo Tatsumaki dormida

-Oye! Ya no soy-_Saitama se detuvo al escuchar a la bebé llorar bastante fuerte y ver brillos rojos en la habitación-_Eh?-_Saitama se puso de pie y camino a la cuna,se asomo y miro los ojos verdes de la bebé con tonos rojizos-_

-Que sucede bebé?-_Pregunto él extendiendo sus manos y sacandola de la cuna,tan pequeñita,tan enojona..-_

-Creo que es indiscutible que eres hija de ella..-_Dijo él mirando a la bebé a los ojos,la cual se chupaba los dedos-_

-Tienes hambre?-_Pregunto él,al girarse miro a Tatsumaki dormida-_Claro,creo que ahora me toca a mi..-_

-Saitama salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta de este, habían cambiado de casa a una mas grande,pagando alquiler entre Tatsumaki,Saitama y el que no puede faltar,Genos..-_

-Saitama camino a la cocina y al llegar,la luz estaba encendida-_

-Eh?-_Saitama miro a Genos en la refrigeradora -_

-Acaso estás haciendo algo de comer?-_Pregunto él

-Sensei!-_Dijo él en voz baja para no despertar a Tatsumaki y no molestar a los vecinos-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto Saitama con la bebé en un brazo,de forma que quedará sentada y mirando hacia el frente-_

-Genos saco un biberón-_Lo he calentado a temperatura de pecho..Y le puse algunas gotas de vitaminas! Además de que preparemos fórmula yo mismo,para garantizar que la hija del Sensei pueda crecer grande y fuerte!-_Dijo él acercandose con el biberón-_

-Aqui tienes pequeña...-_Dijo Genos acercándose a ella,la bebé lo miro y le agarro la nariz-_

-Genos,es una bebé..Aún no te entiende,que no sabes eso?-_Pregunto él

-Acaso quiere saber si tengo hermanos?

-No..-_Dijo Saitama

-Ya veo,si así es..Tuve hermanos pequeños,pero no pude ver como era el crecimiento de este,yo era un joven y sentía qu-_5 minutos después-_

-La bebé empezó a llorar,mientras Saitama se estresaba-_Ya idiota! Cállate!-_Dijo él-_20 palabras o menos!

-Oh? Bueno,la versión corta es que no,nunca he visto como es y como se cuida un bebé..-_Dijo Genos

-Saitama tomo el biberón-_Bueno,veamos como está..-_Saitama le dió de probar del biberón,pero la bebé no lo trago y pareció vomitarlo-_

-Saitama uso el delantal de Genos para limpiar a la bebé-_No,parece que no le gusta..-_

-Ten..-_Dijo Saitama pasandole la bebé-_

-Oh?-_Genos la miró, jamás la a alzado -_Pero..

-Ten,confío en que lo haras bien..-_Saitama le pasó a la bebé, Genos la tomo con cuidado y nervioso-_

-Ya,descuida..No es difícil ..-_

-Genos miro a la bebé mirarlo con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes-_

-Tienes la sonrisa de Sensei..-_

-Saitama miro a Genos-_Viejo,ya te dije que no soy de esos..-_Dijo él sacando algunas cosas,para preparar una fórmula-_

-Mi hermano mayor,solía cuidar a mi hermano menor..Y cuándo lo hacía,yo le observaba.._

-Oh?! Sensei tiene un hermano?-_Dijo él mirándolo

-Si,aunque realmente no le veía tanto,solía desaparecer..-_Dijo él preparando las cosas

-Genos miro a la bebé,sentía como la delicada bebé lo miraba-_

-En ella vio reflejado la ternura y inocencia pura,esa mirada que tenía su hermana menor y esto le hacía sentir algo dentro de su duro pecho de metal-_

-Genos acercó su mano y le quito uno de esos mechones negro verdoso de su carita-_

-Esto me hace recordar...-_Genos se sento en la silla del comedor con la bebé en brazos-_

-(Yo cuidare de tí,no pude proteger a mi familia...Pero ahora soy capaz,no dejaré que nada les pase..)-_Pensaba Genos

-La bebé le jalo un mechón de su cabello-_

-Uh? Vaya,que tiene fuerza..-_Dijo él sintiendo un fuerte tirón-_

-La bebé le arranco un mechón-_

-Oh-_Saitama miro a Genos con un punto calvo-_

-Huehuehue..Tal parece que ahora el calvo es otro..-_Dijo este riendo malvado-_

-La bebé escucho la voz de su padre y miro a varios lugares,como buscandole-_

-Sensei..Arashi está..-_

-Si, deja..Ya está todo listo..-_Dijo Saitama tomandola-_Gracias..-_Saitama le puso el biberón para darle de comer y se sentó en una silla del comedor-_

-Cielos,me has hecho desvelarme mucho,no?-_Dijo Saitama mirando a la bebé comer-_

-Genos miro a Saitama-_Sensei,cuando va a concretar su relación con-_

-Saitama lo miró-_

-No he dicho nada..-_Dijo Genos mirando a otro lado-_

-Tatsumaki estaba abrazando una almohada en la cama,con fuerza mientras reía.. Estando aún dormida-_

-Ahora eres un caramelo!-_Decia Tatsumaki- mordiendo la almohada-_

-Saitama termino de alimentar a la bebé-_

-Sensei,me llama la atención que su hija pueda ser sostenía en manos,es pequeña..Cree usted que Tatsumaki sea de un tipo de raza humana extinta o algo así?-_

-Bueno,no lo sé..Lo único que se es que necesita que le cambié el pañal..-_Dijo Saitama con ojeras y cansancio -_

-Yo puedo ayudarle!!-_Dijo Genos mirando a Saitama cansado_-

-Meh,descuida..Si no lo hago yo,nunca aprendere a cambiarla..-_Saitama la llevo en un brazo al cuarto-_

-Te veo en la mañana..-_Dijo Saitama yendose,mientras la bebé balbuceaba-_Ahora quieres hablar?-_Le pregunto Saitama a la bebé,entrando al cuarto y cerrando -_

-Tatsumaki despertó en la mañana,por ahi de las 8 AM,ella abrió sus ojos rápido como si algo la hubiese asustado en sus sueños,ella miro a un lado y Saitama no estaba-_

-Ella se acercó a la cuna y bebé no estaba..-_

-Ella se puso unos zapatos bajos y abrió rápido la puerta,buscando a esos dos por la casa como un rayo pero no estaba-_Respira tornado! Respira!!-_Decia nerviosa,la paranoia de su mal sueño le dió una mala pasada-_

-Ella corrió a la puerta principal y abrió,solo para ver a Saitama venir muy con la carriola y algunas bolsas-_

-Sa-Saitama!!-_Grito ella corriendo,al llegar miro a la bebé hecha una bolita,su padre la había abrigado y la carriola tenía calefacción,esa cara que le regalo Genos-_

-Mi bebé.._Dijo ella sacandola y abrazandola-_Dios..-_Fubuki beso la frente de la bebé-_

-Tatsumaki.. Ocurre algo?-_Pregunto Saitama acercándose a ella-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Me han dado un susto de muerte! Pensé que les había ocurrido algo!-_Dijo ella paranoica y enojada -_

-Saitama se acercó y la abrazó-_

-Metal Bat pasaba frente a la casa de estos, él los miro unos segundos-_

-Eh! Espera! Acaso eres Tornado clase S,rango 2?!! -_Dijo esté asustado de verla con una bebé y dejándose abrazar-_

-No lo puedo creer, tú..Una familia?-_Dijo él asustado-_

-Tatsumaki le mostró el dedo medio-_

-Eh?! Oye!-_Grito este molestó-_

-Saitama tomo la carriola con las bolsas y entro con Tatsumaki a la casa-_

-Cielos,eso sí que fue raro..-_Dijo él mirando su reloj-_Debo ir con mi hermana rápido o me va a matar..-_Dijo apresurando él paso-_

-Tatsumaki estaba tomando un chocolate caliente,mientras veían las noticias y movía la mecedora de la bebé con su telequinesis -_

-Saitama llegó y miro a Tatsumaki unos segundos-_

-Ella movió sus ojos esmeralda y lo miro-_

-Él miro a otro lado-

-Sucede algo?-_Pregunto ella-_

-No,no es nada..-_Dijo él acercandose al sofá,para luego arrecostar su cabeza en las piernas de Tatsumaki, ella bajo su mirada viendole a los ojos-_

-Esto es nuevo..-_Exclamo ella confusa

-Es solo que tus piernas son lindas,ya que somos pareja y padres..Creo que está bien-_

-Tatsumaki le pellizco una mejilla-_Deja de decirlo tan friamente...Ya te he dicho que me gusta que me digas ena-_Ella se quedó callada al ver a Genos arrimandose por una puerta-_

-Saitama lo miro-_

-Que está haciendo?-_Pregunto ella algo molesta-_

-No lo sé,siempre a sido así..-_Dijo él mirando a Genos..-_

-Oh,eh..-_Saitama la miro de nuevo -_

-Ella bajo su mirada otra vez-_Ahg...Vamos,ya dime.. Que sucede?

-Bueno,iré a jugar videojuegos donde King.. Fubuki va a ir y Genos..-_

-Y yo y la bebé que?-_Pregunto ella mirándolo-_

-Bueno...Yo..-_

-Tatsumaki negó_-Tienes responsabilidades,además de que no creas que nos quedaremos aquí mientras sales..Y-_

-De hecho,quiero llevar a Arashi..-_Dijo él

-Eh...? Y yo que?-_Pregunto ella indignada-_

-Saitama miro el techo-_Pense que un descanso y un día libre te haría bien,pero entiendo si no quieres...-_Dijo él

-Vale,pero ponle una blusita doble y un abrigo y no quiero que la lleven afuera,está haciendo frío..Debes llevar fórmula para bebé y algunos pañales..Tengo unas toallitas húmedas en el closet..Una segunda vestimenta por si por algún motivo se ensucia la otra y quiero que estés pendiente del celular..-_

-Saitama giro sus ojos-_Hablas mucho,yo sé cómo cuidar de mi hija..-_Dijo él

-Soy el hombre de un solo golpe..

-Si y de una sola neurona por segundo también..-_Dijo ella para luego tomar su chocolate-

-Enana verde..-_Susurro Saitama

-Oye! Idiota! Te escuche!!-_Dijo ella dejando el vaso vacío en el aire y agarrando a Saitama del cuello de la camisa-_

-Ah si? No tengo miedo!-_Dijo él tomandole de los hombros-_Te matare!-_Dijo Saitama acercandola a él,para besarle la mejilla,mientras Tatsumaki se reía-_

-Ellos se quedaron en silencio y luego miraron a Genos en medio de la sala mirandolos-_

-Ahg!! Chatarra!! Danos privacidad!!-_Grito Tatsumaki sintiéndose acosada-_

-Saitama miro a Genos-_Oye,hazle caso..Después de todo es como mi esposa..

-Eh?!-_Tatsumaki se puso roja y se tapo la cara-_Ya déjenme en paz!! Soy un héroe clase S rango 2!! Ustedes deben hacerme caso a mi,inútiles!-_Decia ella hablando muy rápido-_

-Ya veo,así que ella es como mi Sensei también..Maestra! Como órdene!-_Dijo él yendose-_

-Tatsumaki destapo su cara-_Que dijo?-_Pregunto ella

-Saitama se escabullo de Tatsumaki,tomo a bebé y escapó-_

-Tatsumaki respiro profundo y luego miro su móvil-_Quizas yo igual pueda salir con algún amigo o amiga..-_Dijo sacando su móvil -

-Ella se metió en su lista de contactos-_

-Saitama3

-Hermana menor :3

-Genos

-Asociacion de héroes..-_

-Ella miro unos momentos esos contactos-_

-Esto es depresivo..-_Expreso ella-_No es como si necesite amigos..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama paso a un lado con un bolso y la carriola-_

-Oye tú..-_Dijo ella mirando a Saitama

-Eh?-_Él la miró,algo tenía pues sus ojos se veían algo afligidos-_Sucede algo, Tatsumaki?

-Prestame tu celular!!-_Ordeno ella

-Mi celular?-_Dijo él arqueando una ceja,porque querría ella se celular?

-S-Si,por favor..-_Dijo ella esto último -_

-Saitama saco su móvil de la bolsa de su pantalón-_

-Ten..-_Él se agachó y la beso de repente,luego se quitó y le dejo el móvil-_No,nos esperes despierta..-_Dijo él bromeando

-Eh..-_Ella lo miro irse y una vez se fue reaccionó-_Que?! No juego!! Deben estar aquí antes de las 7!!-_Grito ella molesta,pero ya se había ido..-_

-Uhg! Es un terco y necio!! Las personas así molestan mucho..-_Dijo ella abriendo el celular de tapa de Saitama-_

-Veamos...-_Ella abrió los contactos-_Oh,vaya..Tiene más que yo..Veamos como me tiene a mi..-_Dijo ella

-Tatsumaki-_

-Ella se quedo con la mirada en negro-_Solo Tatsumaki? Ni una carita o algo? Bueno,quizás no hace eso..-_

-Ella miro otro contacto-_

-Genos :p -_

-Uhg...-_Ella tenía una vena de estrés en la frente

-Fubuki :3-_

-Maldito calv-_...Ya no era calvo y eso ella lo olvidaba aveces-_Diablos..Vale,yo misma editare mi número..-_

-_Tatsumaki Amor 3 4ver-_

-Eso está mejor!-_Dijo ella bajando más-_Veamos..Ahora,alguien que conozca..Y me caiga bien, por supuesto..No cualquier idiota me cae bien,Haaaa!! Maldición!-_Grito enojada-_Yo!! Tatsumaki!! Buscando personas para salir a comer algo?!-_Grito enojada_-Que me sucedió? Yo no era asi!! No necesito de nadie!-_Grito ella enojada consigo misma-_

-Tatsumaki salió abrigada,voló hacia ciudad M-_

-Uuff..Este frío no es normal..-_Decia ella con el móvil de Saitama aún en sus manos-_

-Comprare una bufanda..-_Dijo aterrizando enfrente de una tienda de ropa-_

-Al entrar se fueron encima de ella, atendiendola de inmediato-_

-Señorita Tatsumaki!! Que necesita?!

-Podemos ayudarla en algo?!

-Necesito una bufanda..-_Dijo ella mirando una bufanda anaranjada que tenían en el mostrador-_

-Oh.._Una de las dos mujeres miro al fondo-_Creo que alguien podría ayudarla en eso..-_

-Garou!-_Dijo la mujer-_Te necesitan aquí!!-_

-Ambas mujeres se fueron a sus puestos de nuevo-_

-Garou?!-_Tatsumaki miro a ese hombre salir del fondo de la tienda,con un abrigo blanco y pantalones negros no tan ajustados,además ese pelo..Si,si era él!!

-Tatsumaki le apunto con sus manos,brillando verde-_

-Él miro a Tatsumaki-_Eh? Eres tú otra vez..-_Dijo él buscando algunas bufandas-_

-Dejame ver...-_Dijo él mirando a Tatsumaki y luego buscando de nuevo-_

-Él saco una bufanda verde claro-_Si,esta es la correcta..Es linda,suave y además llama la atención,así no verán tus piernas..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Eh?! Que tienen mis piernas?-_Dijo sin bajar la guardia

-Estan gordas..-_Dijo él pasandole la bufanda

-Gordas?!-_Dijo ella enfadandose bastante-_Imbecil! Además de criminal!! Insultando mi integridad?! Tú! Monstruo humano!!-_

-Ya no hago eso..-_Dijo él recordando la paliza que le dió Saitama tiempo atrás-_Un tipo me hizo cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo y su funcionamiento..-_Dijo él-_Ahora pruebate eso.._-

-Tatsumaki se la puso-_La asociación sabe sobre esto?-_Pregunto ella

-No,en realidad conseguí este empleo gracias aún chico...-_Dijo él-_Intento ser de ayuda para la sociedad ...-_Dijo él yendo al mostrador y sacando un bolso-_

-Que haces?!-_Dijo apuntandole-_

-Que acaso debo decirte todo? Mi turno ya termino,déjame en paz..Iré por un café..-_

-(Ese tipo quien me dió una paliza...)-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirándolo-_

-Tatsumaki pago su bufanda-_

-Oye,espera!-_Dijo ella caminando hacia dónde él-_Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!-_Grito ella

-Garou la ignoro y cruzó la calle-_

-hey!! No me ignores!!-_Grito ella yendo detrás de él-_

-Aahg..Lo que faltaba,ahora no puedo tener un día tranquilo?-_Dijo él entrando a una cafetería-_

-Tatsumaki entró-_Oye!!-_ella se paro a un lado de él,quien estaba sentado esperando a la mesera-_

-Él la miro -_Ya déjame en paz,que clase de heroína majadera eres?

-Tatsumaki le apunto con la mano a centímetros de su cara-_Esta es mi vengaza!!-_

-Garou pidió un café-_

-Usted quiere algo señorita Tornado?-_Pregunto la mesera algo nerviosa-_

-Eh? Si,deme un café con leche y un pudin por favor..-_Dijo ella

-Uhm! En un momento,señorita..-_La mesera apunto y se retiró..-_

-Ejemh! Como iba diciendo..-_Ella le volvió a apuntar-_Este es tu final!

-Acaso te gusto?-_Pregunto Garou mirándola

-Eh?-_Tatsumaki se saco de su mente retorcida al oír eso-_Q-Que idioteces dices?!

-Ya sabes,pareces ese tipo de chica que le gusta lo rudo,te di una golpiza brutal y ahora me deseas..-_Dijo Garou mirando su móvil-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja de ira al oír tal idiotez-_Maldito engendro!!!-_Grito ella a punto de disparar una enorme ráfaga,pero un héroe la detuvo-_

-Tornado del terror!! Detente ahora mismos! Aqui hay civiles inocentes! Incluso este tipo no te a hecho nada!!-_Dijo alguien poniéndose enfrente de ella-_

-Eh!!-_Tatsumaki se detuvo_-Tú osas meterte en medio?! Mummen Rider?!-_Dijo ella enojada

-Él no se movió,por más nervioso que estaba_-S-si,así es!

-Garou tomaba su café-_

-Tatsumaki tocó el suelo de nuevo,enfriando su cabeza-_Ser amigo de Saitama te salvo la vida!!_Dijo ella con un tono pesado-_

-Garou abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido-_

-Saitama?-_Repitio él-_

-Mummen lo miró-_

-Tatsumaki movió a Mummen sin esfuerzo-_

-Que sucede?! Hehe,así que sabes quién es? Eh?...Ya veo,sería una lástima que le pida golpearte!-_Dijo amenazando con Saitama

-Donde está él? Ese tipo..-_Dijo Garou poniendose de pie-_

-Mmm? Qué quieres con él?-_Pregunto ella sentándose para tomar su café y comer su pudin-_

-Eso no te importa, Tornado!-_Dijo él

-Claro que me importa,ese hombre del que hablas es mi prometido..-_Dijo ella

-Él tapo su boca para evitar soltar carcajadas-_S-si..Jah, como no? Jaja..-_Él tomo su café-_Dios,pareces comediante..-_Dijo él mirándola

-Tatsumaki le mostró su anillo-_

-Debe ser falso..-_Dijo él

-Uhg!! Porque te ries?! Acaso no me crees?!

-Alguien como Saitama,es mucho para una simple niña malcriada..-_Exclamo él

-Tatsumaki se quedó en silencio y luego saco el móvil de Saitama y le enseño una foto de ellos juntos-_

-Mira,aprende y cállate imbécil..-_Dijo enojada por lo que le dijeron-_

-Oh?!...Vaya..Él señaló-_Quien es esa bebé que tienen en brazos?-_

-Mi hija..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Garou termino de tomar su café,se puso de pie y se fue-_

-Oye!! Qué te pasa?!-_Grito ella-_

-Él la miro y luego se fué-_

Ella ni corta ni perezosa corrió detrás de él_

-Que haces!!?-_

-Garou fue a la tienda-_

-Tatsumaki fue detrás de él-_Que hace?-_

-Garou salió cinco minutos después con una caja de ropa, sellada-_Ten..-_Dijo él dandole la caja a Tatsumaki,quien la detuvo en sus brazos pero casi cae..-_

-Uhg! Q-que es esto?!-_

-Un regalo..-_Dijo él-_Ahora no me molestes..-_Dijo yendose lejos de ella-_

-Tatsumaki uso su telequinesis para llevarse la caja con ella,mientras volaba de nuevo a casa-_

-Se me hizo tarde...-_Dijo ella mirando la hora en el celular de Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki llegó a casa,se quitó sus tacones y entro-_

-Estoy en casa!-_Dijo ella en voz alta-_

-Genos se asomo desde la cocina-_Bienvenida de nuevo a casa, Sensei!-_Dijo él_-

-No soy tu maestra...Donde está Saitama?

-Saitama Sensei debe estar acostando a la bebé,quien tenia sueño,así que vinimos temprano..-_

-Saitama salió del cuarto y miro a Tatsumaki-_Oh,Tat-_Ella lo interrumpió-_

-Conoces a Garou?!-_Dijo ella rápido

-Quien?-_

-Genos miro a Saitama-_Ese tipo que era un monstruo humano,algo así..

-Oh? Ah,ese tipo!! Claro que lo recuerdo,pero de conocerlo? No..No le conozco solo pelee con él..-_

-Uhm..-_Ella enseño la caja-_Me a dado esto.._-

-Genos le quito la caja para analizarla antes de abrirla,pego su oreja a este,lo olio,uso una aguja y le metió está para ver que no tuviera algún químico-_

-Todo en orden.._

-Saitama abrio la caja-_

-Oh..-_Dijo él sonriendo al ver mucha ropa,tanto como de bebé como para Loli..-_

-Una cosa más,Saitama..-_Dijo ella

-Si?-_

-Estoy gorda?-_Pregunto ella desanimada-_Sientes que no soy suficiente para ti?-_

-Saitama miro a Genos y Genos se devolvio lentamente a la cocina-_

-Saitama se agachó y luego se sentó en el piso,mirando la ropa-_

-Oye.. No quieres modelar para mí?-_Pregunto él mirandola-_

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado-_

-Sa-Saitama...-_Dijo ella sin mirarlo

-Quieres que te responda? No,no estás gorda..Es decir,eso es tonto si quiera pensarlo..Mira tu figura en ese apretado vestido tuyo,enserio me preguntas si estás gorda? Además de tener unas lindas piernas y un asombroso tras-_Ella interrumpio de nuevo-_

-H-hey!-_Dijo ella roja-_

-Que?-_Pregunto él sacando una peluca de la caja-_...

-Tatsumaki se tapo la boca,para no reírse-_

-Cre-crep jaja,que te recuerda..Un poco distinto..-_Dijo ella riendose-_

-Bueno...Podría usarla algún día,si quiero disfrazarme o algo así..

-Tatsumaki se sentó con Saitama-_

-Oye.. Responde lo otro..-_Dijo Ella

-Que cosa? Lo de que no eres suficiente? Quien te dijo tantas tonterías?-_Pregunto él mirandola-_A mi me gustas mucho así,además te amo..Así que no creo que debas dudar..-_Dijo él mirando la ropa-_Si no fuese así,no crees que no soportaria tus berrinches?-_

-Oye!! Yo no hago berrinches!!-_Grito ella enojada haciendo un berrinche-_

-Saitama la abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas-_Quieres pelear acaso!?-_Pregunto él

-Si! Si quiero!! Barrere la ciudad de nuevo con tu cara!!-_Decia ella

-Veamos si es verdad!!-_Dijo él abrazandole fuerte-_

-Otra vez con lo mismo de abrazarme? Pervertido! Crees que ganarás?

-Si,te voy a ganar y al final me darás otro hijo..-_Dijo atrapandola y acercando su cara-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja al oír eso-_Qu-que?! O-Oye! Así no juego!!-_Dijo ella roja-_

-Yo no juego.._Dijo Saitama acercandose a ella -_

-Tatsumaki lo intentaba patear,moviendo sus piernas erraticamente,pero el con un brazo le detuvo, abrazandole las piernas-_Ahora te haré mía! Huehuehue..-_

-Ya! Me asustas idiota!!-_Decia intentando soltarse -_

-Él móvil de Saitama sonó -_

-Tatsumaki saco una mano con fuerza,para lograr moverla y miro que era una llamada-_

-Ella la contesto y le puso el celular a Saitama en la oreja,mientras seguían en su forcejeo-_

-_Hola? Si.. Bang?...Oh? Claro..-_Dijo él mientras le agarraba un pecho a Tatsumaki y está se reía en voz baja intentado soltarse-_

-Claro..-_Dijo Saitama,la llamada se colgó-_

-Bwuajajajaj!! Idiota! Suelta!! No seas tan goloso!!-_Decia ella sonrojada-_

-Saitama la soltó y ella se sentó a un lado,se sacudió y se cruzo de brazos-_Juhm!!-_Ella ahora estaba indignada-_

-Bang dice que necesita ayuda en algo,quieres venir conmigo?-_

-Pero la bebé esta dormida..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Genos podrá cuidarla,es solo ir a ver que ocupa,por lo general nunca es nada interesante..-_Contesto él-_

-Es como una cita?-_Pregunto ella coqueta-_

-Eh? Bueno.._Saitama rasco su mejilla-_Algo así,creo..Podríamos ir a comer algo después..-_

-Tatsumaki se acercó a él -_Yo ya se lo que quiero comer hoy..-_Dijo ella

-Tatsumaki sonrió y le guiño un ojo-_

-Oh?-_Él no entendió-_Que cosa?

-Tatsumaki se acercó y le susurro algo al oído-_Saitama se ruborizo y rasco su nuca-_Jajaja..Eh,b-bueno..N-no tengo opción,no?-_Decia este nervioso-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie-_Dejame ir a ponerme unas medias largas,estaba haciendo frío afuera..-_Dijo ella

-_Vale..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola entrar al cuarto-_

-Él entro después-_

-Ella se ponía una media larga,en la pierna derecha y Saitama entro justo en el momento en que hacía esto, viéndose muy sexy en esa posición..-_

-Ella miro a Saitama y se ruborizo,pero siguió con lo suyo..-_

-Saitama se acercó-_Te pondré la otra..-_Dijo él

-Hehe..-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto Saitama mirándola

-Eres un pervertido de closet..-_Dijo ella para luego reírse en voz baja de nuevo-_

-Eh!? No,no es así! Solo quería ayudarte..-_Tatsumaki le puso su pie izquierdo en ...-_

-Te gusta esto?-_Pregunto ella frotando su pie en medio de las piernas de Saitama-_

-Saitama sintió esto y miro a otro lado-_

-Que? Te gusta? Si dices ques si, quizás hoy pueda darte algo especial ..-_Dijo en voz baja,para que nadie los escuché-_

-No diré que si...Pero tampoco que no..-_Dijo él nervioso-_

-Tatsumaki movió su pie nuevamente,lento-_Algo dice por aquí,que si te gusta..-_Dijo ella para luego ponerse la otra media y acercandose a Saitama, acostandolo y quedando ella sentada sobre su cintura-_

-Veamos Saitama.. Realmente eres el más fuerte que conozco,pero podrás ganarme está vez?-_Pregunto ella

-Saitama crjjo sus dientes-_Uhg!

-Que sucede? Vas a ceder ante mi? De este modo tan humillante!!?-_Dijo ella

-Saitama no sabía si reír o gemir -_

-Vamos, Tatsumaki..-_Dijo Saitama poniendose de pie-_Puede ser urgente..

-Ja-Ja,huyendo de mi? Eeeh?-_Dijo ella caminando detrás de él-_

-Si,como no..-_Dijo Saitama poniéndose un gorro-_Vamos.-_


	7. 7:Papá y Mamá

-Saitama estaba dormido boca abajo,tirado en su cama-_

-Tatsumaki se levantó y miro a la bebé de pie asomandose por la cuna-_

-Oh,ya estás despierta...-_

-Ha pasado un tiempo ya,incluso la bebé puede gatear-_

-Tatsumaki saco a la bebé con sus poderes y luego se acercóna Saitama y lo movió un poco-_Oye...Despierta...-_Dijo ella algo adormilada

-Saitama abrazo su cabecera y la ignoro-_

-Saitama,por favor...Despierta..Necesito que le des de com-_Tatsumaki miro en el cuarto y ya la bebé no estaba-_

-Eh?-_Ella salió de cama con su pijama y luego del cuarto,donde se metió?-_

-Tatsumaki se asomo en el único cuarto abierto,el de Genos-_

-Este estaba dormido,en un saco en el suelo-_

-Tatsumaki asomo su cabeza por la puerta y miro a la bebé en la cabeza de Genos,jalandole el pelo-_

-Arashi...Ven aquí..-_Dijo ella trayendola con su poder -_Ya, vamos...No molestes a Genos,aún no ..Hasta más tarde..-_Dijo Tatsumaki flotando hacia su cuarto-_Ve...A ese si lo puedes molestar..-_Dijo Tatsumaki enviando a la bebé flotando hacia Saitama-_

-La bebé se acercó gateando a su papá-_

-Gu..-_

-Saitama sintió como le jalaban la nariz y luego la oreja, pequeñas manitas con unas uñas ya algo grandes-_

-Él abrazo a la bebé y siguió durmiendo-_

-La bebé debajo del brazo de su papá miro hacia su madre,que flotaba lavandose los dientes-_

-Despiertalo..-_Dijo Tatsumaki -_

-La bebé se durmió-_

-Oye!! Acaso saliste igual a tu padre!!-_Tatsumaki giro sus ojos y luego busco un vestido y sus tacones-_

-El celular de Tatsumaki sonó-_Si,si ya voy...Dejen de molestar!-_Grito ella

-Tatsumaki entro al baño a darse una ducha-_

-Saitama abrió un ojo y la bebé seguía dormida-_(Quizás pueda escapar..)-_

-Saitama se sentó y camino hacia afuera escapando de ambas,hasta que miro su brazo y su bebé sujetada-_Oh? Me atrapaste de nuevo..-_Dijo él tomandola en sus brazos-_

-Queria salir a combatir...-_

-Pues sal con ella...-_Dijo Tatsumaki lista para ir a trabajar-_Vuelvo para la cena y traeré algo..-_Dijo ella mirando a Saitama-_

-Ella se acercó y le dió un beso y luego beso la mejilla de su bebé-_

-Cuidense...-_Ella salió de casa-_Y no hagan desastres!!-_Dijo ella saliendo rápido de ahí-_

-Saitama miro a la bebé-_Bueno...Y aho-_La bebé le jalo la nariz-_Ouch!!!

-Saitama termino de vestirse y se puso su abrigo de marca Oppais,la bebé tenía una réplica de este abrigo en miniatura-_

-Vamos a dar una vuelta a un parque,creo que es mejor para ti salir un rato...-_Dijo él poniendole unos shorts y unas sandalias-_

-Ya está,te ves muy guapa!-_Dijo Saitama mirándola acostada en la cama-_

-Dejame buscar tu biberón..Un pañal..Bueno,mejor dos..-_Dijo él tomando un bolso para bebés con varias bolsas-_Mm..Un poco de talco,crema...Que me a dicho Tatsumaki?-_Dijo este pensando con una mano en la barbilla-_Ah! Una segunda vestimenta,algo de papilla para bebé,no sé si olvidó alg-,Él se giro y la bebé ya no estaba en la cama-_

-...-_Él se asomo fuera del cuarto y la miro gatear rápido hacia el cuarto de Genos-_Cielos,porque le gusta tanto molestarlo...-_Dijo Saitama para luego recordar a Tatsumaki pegando s Genos en todos lados cada vez que se enojaba,incluso embarazada lo hizo-_...-

-Eh...Bueno,también puede ser eso..-_Dijo Saitama saliendo para ir por su inquieta bebé-_

-Genos estaba sentado con la bebé en la cabeza,agarrandole el pelo-_

-Genos estaba en silencio,mirando hacia la puerta-_

-Saitama llegó y le quito a la bebé,quien traía dos mechones de pelo en sus manitas-_

-Oh? Oye,no le hagas eso a Genos..-_Dijo Saitama-_Eso no se hace...-_Dijo Saitama regañandole

-La bebé miro a su papá y dejo caer los mechones-_Bueno...Va-_Waaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!-_La bebé empezó a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana, Genos se llevó una taza de café caliente a la boca y está se rompió-_

-Saitama se puso de rodillas y arrullo a la bebé-_Oye,ya..Perdón por hablarte pesado,pero esas cosas no se hacen,solo a gente mala...Ya,ya..-_Decia él abrazando a la bebé-_

-La bebé dejo de llorar y extendió sus piesitos al suelo,Saitama la dejo y está se puso de rodillas y comenzó a gatear fuera de la habitación-_Cielos...Pero que energía tiene ..-_Dijp Saitama pensandose si era buena idea salir -_

-Sensei,yo los acompañare!!-_Dijo Genos

-eh? Cómo sabes que vamos a salir?

-Lo escuché hablando solo ...-_Dijo Genos-_

-Hablaba con Arashi...-_Dijo Saitama

-Negativo! Ella no lo estaba escuchando...-_Dijo Genos

-Oye,oye... Ya cállate.-_Dijo Saitama, mientras Arashi paso volando detrás de él-_

-Genos abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido-_

-Que?-_Pregunto Saitama algo molestó-_

-Se-Sensei..!-_Genos señaló -_Su hija..-_

-Saitama se giro y pego su nariz a la de Arashi-_

-Eh?! Cómo estás..?? Ouch!!-_Diji él cuando la bebé le agarro la nariz-_

-Genos se sorprendió-_Asi que heredó habilidades de su mamá!! Uno diría que si su poder fuese genético ...La bebé sería básicamente muy fuerte,pero al parecer como usted dijo,solo fue entrenamiento...Así que la bebé solo debe tener poderes psíquicos..-_Dijo Genos pegandose aquellos mechones que le arranco de un solo tirón con pegamento-_

-Saitama tenía a su bebé en brazos-_Oye,no salgas volando hacia arriba en el parque o tendré que comprar una de esas raras pecheras para niños...-_Decia Saitama algo agobiado-_

-La bebé le mordio una mejilla-_Auch...-_Dijo Saitama serio-_Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya..-_Dijo él

-Saitama iba caminando con la bebé en un brazo,Genos iba llevando el bolso-_

-Llegaron a un parque donde habían muchos niños correteando-_

-Mmmm...-_Saitama rasco su cuello y luego su cabello-_No lo sé...-_Dijo él -_Oh! Incluso hay uno comiendo un chocolate lleno de arena..

-Sensei...Eso no es un chocolate..-_Dijo Genos-_

-...Creo que podemos ir por alguna oferta al su-_La bebé se giro y miro el parque y extendió sus manitas-_

-Pero hay muchos niños y pueden golpearte...-_Dijo Saitama

-La bebé pataleo-_Vale,vale...Solo no llores..No quiero dejes sordo a alguien..-_Dijo él entrando al parque con la bebé y Genos-_

-Saitama se sentó en un banco-_Bueno, veamos dónde puedes ir..-_Dijo él teniendo a la bebé con su ayuda,de pie en el suelo-_Un lugar tranquilo...Oh,mira ese arenero limpio..-_Saitama miro a Genos,el cuál se quedó cuidando las cosas y Saitama sentó a la bebé en el suelo y le dió una palita de juguete-_

-Ya está...-_Dijo él poniéndole un sombrerito a la bebé-_Te ves tan adorable...-_Decia él-_Cosita de papá...-_Decia Saitama sonriendo

-Ejehm..-_

-Saitama se giro y la bebé igual-_

-Sneck el clase A estaba ahí!-_

-Oh? ...Digo,eh..La bebé mas ruda de aquí..-_Dijo él algo avergonzado-_

-La bebé lo miró-_

-Saitama,no es así? Hemos tenido un mal comienzo tu y yo..Por eso cuando te vi aquí con la hija de Tornado,me a hecho pensar que debes ser alguien increíble y además que cometí errores en el pasado Saitama...Por eso pido disculpas..-_Dijo Sneck

-Quien eres?-_Pregunto Saitama algo confuso-_

-(El bastardo ni si quiera me recuerda!!!)-_Sneck miro a la bebé-_

-Esa es hija de Tornado,no es así?-_Dijo el agachandose-_

-Me sorprende que alguien como ella,te deje cuidar de su bebé..-_

-Es mi hija...-_Dijo Saitama

-Si,entiendo..Cuando uno cuida de una criatura tan tierna como está bebé..Sientes como si fuera tu propia hija,entiendo..-_Dijo Sneck acercando su dedo-_Hola pequeñita...-_Dijo él,mirando como la bebé le agarro el dedo-_

-Ya puedes irte?-_Pregunto Saitama molesto-_

-Correcto...Uno desea que este sentimiento de vaya,porque sabes que cuando ya se vaya,jamás te dirá... Papá porque no lo somos,solo somos sus niñ-_Sneck dió un salto y pego de espalda en el arenero dejando salir saliva del golpe-_

(-Que es está fuerza monstruosa?!!)-_Penso él mirando todo negro de repente-_

-Genos se puso de pie y se acercó rápido-_

-Saitama estaba agarrando el brazo de la bebé, deteniendolo ,si no lo hubiese hecho posiblemente hubiera enterrado a Sneck varios metros y lo fuese asesinado-_

-Genos miro esto cuando el polvo se disipo y se quedó boquiabierta-_

-Sensei...-_

-Sera mejor que llames una ambulancia Genos..-_Dijo él mientras niños gritaban y corrían con sus padres-_

-Hai!_-Dijo él rápido -_

-La bebé se puso a llorar y Saitama la soltó-_No puedes hacer eso..Y esta vez estoy hablando muy enserio Arashi...-_Dijo Saitama mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki estaba en una reunión de la asociación con otros héroes clase S,cuando una mujer entró-_

-Perdón,señorita Tatsumaki..Hay una llamada para tí..

-Uhg..Por fin,espero que sea alguna misión interesante...-_Dijo molesta-_Aqui solo están hablé y habl-_Es sobre su hija...-_Dijo la mujer

-Todos y algunos que no sabían de que Tornado tuviese una hija la miraron de repente-_

-Tatsumaki se puso nerviosa y su nuca se helo-_M-mi bebé..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama estaba con el móvil en la oreja-_

-Cariño..No te preocupes..Si..Llamada? Quien te llamo? No..De hecho descubrí algo increíble..-_Dijo él-No,no...La bebé está bien..-_Dijo Saitama

-Ese loco atacó a Sneck sin motivo alguno!!-_Decian algunos civiles-_

-Una ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Sneck,iba a estar bien...-_

-Saitama levantó a su hija y la sacudió un poco-_Hoy no habrá helado..-_Dijo Saitama mirandola-_

-Genos miraba a Saitama con su hija_-

-(Ese increíble poder...)-_Pensaba Genos aún algo shockeado..-_

-Tatsumaki llegó rápido -_

-Mi bebé..!-_Dijo acercándose y revisandola y luego revisando a Saitama-_No pude evitarlo..-_

-Ella tomo del mentón a Saitama y le hizo ver en varias direcciones, revisándolo-_Estas bien? Cuando escuché la ambulancia,me pudo más la paranoia..-_Dijo ella de rodillas-_Me han dado un gran susto..-_

-Ella tomo a su bebé en brazos-_

-Pequeña,porque estabas llorando?-_Pregunto mirando la carita de la bebé,la bebé miro a Saitama y luego se llevó las manitas a la cara-_

-Oh!! Oye!! Eso pareció una queja..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama-_...

-Espera,ella..-_Saitama señaló el cráter a un lado-_Casi mato un héroe,solo le regañe...

-Que héroe?-_Pregunto sería

-Ah,no lo sé..Un tipo de traje de serpiente..-_Dijo él rascando su mejilla-_

-Bueno,ese no importa..-_

-Tatsumaki...-_Dijo Saitama mirándola fijamente-_

-Uhg!! Juhm!!-_Ella se puso de pie algo molesta -_

-Saitama la alzó-_

-Asi que ambas quieren pelea..-_Dijo él bromeando-_

-(Ese gran poder..Aunque ellos lo tomen tan a la ligera.. Será mejor ir enseñando desde ya a su hija que no debe hacer...)-_Genos empezó a escribir-_

-Saitama beso a Tatsumaki,la cual estaba avergonzada y molesta a la vez,como siempre...-_

-Vamos por un helado..-_Dijo Tatsumaki flotando a un lado de Saitama con su bebé en brazos-_

-Alguien por aquí no debería comer helado..-_Dijo Saitama mirando a la bebé,la cual le ponía la manita en la boca,como queriendo decir que hiciera silencio-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Genos-_Y tú que ves?!! Porque no ayudas un poco y evitas que destruyan media ciudad!! Acaso solo estás..-_Saitama se la llevó de un brazo-_

-Vamos,enana temperamental...-_Dijo él llevándosela mientras Tatsumaki intentaba soltarse-_

-Genos se acercó al hueco y se agachó-_Increible...-_Dijo él mirando esto más de cerca,era sorprendente-_

-Saitama comía un helado,mientras Tatsumaki le daba un poco a su bebé-_

-Uhm...-_Ella miro a Saitama y le miro la cabeza-_

-Saitama la miro y ella quito su mirada-_

-Acaso me estás viendo el cabello?-_

-Eh,no..No se de que hablas..-_

-Que sucede?-_Pregunto él

-No es nada..Solo recordé algo..-_

-Saitama acercó su mano a Tatsumaki y le limpio un lado de su labio que tenía helado,luego se llevó su dedo a la boca y lamió ese helado-_

-Te compré un traje nuevo...-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Oh? Nuevo?-_Pregunto él algo sorprendido-_

-Si...Creiste que no recordaria tu cumpleaños?-_Pregunto ella algo sonrojada-_Te dije que te llevaría algo hoy,era un pastel..Y tú regalo..-_Dijo él

-Oh,quisiera verlo..!-_Dijo él emocionado-_

-No,no..aun..no..-_Dijo ella sonriendo

-Saitama se comió su helado y se acercó a Tatsumaki y la beso tiernamente-_

-La bebé se enojo por qué no le daban helado-_

-Ese mismo día en la noche-_

-Fubuki,King ,Genos y Tatsumaki cantaban feliz cumpleaños y aplaudian,mientras Saitama miraba su pastel..-_

-Él soplo las velas y su bebé que estaba sentada en sus piernas estiró su mano y la candela salió volando,Fubuki la detuvo en el aire-_

-Vaya,pero que inquieta...-_

-Tatsumaki miro a su hija-_...Vaya.._

-Luego Saitama salió con su nuevo traje,con colores como el original,pero con algunos agregados como cosas parecidas a flamas en el cierre-_

-Tatsumaki sonrió-_Se te ve muy bien!-_Dijo ella acercandose-_Uy...Que guapo..-_Dijo ella,mientras su bebé de fondo de comía el pastel y se embarraba toda de lustre-_

-Si,me gusta...-_Dijo él sonriendo mirando su puño derecho-_Es bastante bueno...-_

-Quiero colgar el anterior..Ponerlo en algún estante..Para que sea preservado..-_Dijo ella

-Mamá!-_Dijo la bebé de repente

-Saitama y Tatsumaki la miraron con una sonrisa en la cara -_

-Tatsumaki se acercó y le beso una mejilla-_Si,pequeña yo soy mamá..-_Dijo ella feliz

-Es-este.. Tatsumaki..-_Dijo Saitama

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_

-Me pregunto si puedo ...Salir..-_Dijo él

-Jajaja,claro que sí..Porque me preguntas,ve y golpea cosas..Mi héroe..Mientras yo.. Intentaré.. Limpiar a esta niña..-_Dijo ella alzando a Arashi-_

-saitama sonrió-_Volvere rápido..-_

-Él salió de casa y miro que venía una tormenta,aunque su traje es para pelear..No le gustaría mojarlo el primer día así que empezó a correr rápido por las instalaciones y saliendo allí a otras ciudades corriendo bastante rápido-_

-Es tan cómodo,que siento que corro mas rápido!! Jaja..-_Saitama se salió y corrió por un bosque,cuando pasaba por una antena un rayo cayó y lo impacto fuertemente, aunque ni se inmuto-_

-Saitama siguió corriendo y se detuvo al oír a alguien gritar -_Oh? Alguien está en problemas..-_Dijo acercandose al origen del grito,miro unos hombres con bata correr en el bosque,algo perturbador-_

-Saitama llegó y miro a una niña detrás de una celda, paralizada mirando un monstruo enorme y horrible-_

-Aqui voy!-_Dijo él golpeando sus puños-_

-Llegp y golpeó fuerte al monstruo y lo mato de un solo golpe-_

-Él miro al monstruo tirado-_Ni si quiera le di tan duro..-_

-Él se giro y se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña de cabellos raros como enrollados, verdes..-_

-Q-Quien eres?!-_Pregunto ella

-Yo? Solo soy un héroe por diversión...O algo así..-_(Mierda,es Tatsumaki..Pero porque es una niña?!! Acaso he viajado al pasado..)-_Penso él nervioso

-C-cual es tu nombre?-_Pregunto ella con miedo aún..-_

-(Que le digo...Ah,lo tengo..)-_Mi nombre ..Es Blast..-_Dijo él-_(Fue lo único que escuché cuando el rayo me golpeó.."Blast" chispas)-_

-Porque no usaste tus poderes psíquicos?-_Pregunto Saitama-_(Mierda! Lo olvide! Puedo alterar el futuro si meto la pata!!)-_Penso él algo nervioso-_

-Yo..No..puedo...-_

-Bueno, debes defenderte..cuando llegue el momento no solo puedes esperar a que alguien te salve...-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se sorprendio al oír esas palabras que deformaria el tiempo hasta su adultez-_

-Saitama se acercó y arranco la puerta de la cárcel de Tatsumaki-_

-Ella salió y miro hacia arriba-_

-Estaha tan oscuro que la cara de aquel tipo se veía oscura-_

-Saitama entendió su mano-_

-Ella la tomo y Saitama la alzó-_

-Te llevare a un lugar seguro...-_Dijo él

-Y-Yo..M-mi hermanita...-_Dijo Tatsumaki_

-(Se refiere a Fubuki...)-_

-Saitama asintió-_Entiendo..Dime dónde es..-_

-Tatsumaki se acercó y le susurro al oído-_

-Mientras en el presente Tatsumaki le hacía peinados divertidos a su bebé con el champú-_

-Un estruendo se escucho y un minuto después,Saitama había llegado-_

-Estoy en casa...-_Dijo él aún sorprendido-_

-Estamos en el baño...-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Sobrevivio el pastel?-_

-Eh,..Un poco,pero está agonizante..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Saitama entro y fue a la cocina-_

-No se que sucedió y suceda...Pero supongo que mientras este aquí,si algo amenaza lo que quiero y a la gente de la tierra...Yo iré a darles un fuerte golpe en la cara..._-

-Mientras siga vivo, seguiré siendo un héroe..-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki sonriendo con su bebé en unas toallas,envuelta-_

-Pa-papá!!-_Dijo la bebé-_

-Oh? Si..Soy tu papá..-_Dijo él sonriendo y acercándose-_

-Tatsumaki acarició el cabello de Saitama y le beso la mejilla,ella sintió algo raro y cuando se miro la mano,miro un mechón de cabello ...-_

-Que?-_Pregunto él

-Na-Nada!!-_Dijo Tatsumaki nerviosa

CONTINUARÁ..


End file.
